A Boy Caught Between Two Worlds
by NaiveKitsune
Summary: A story about a Tsuna from a world were all the people are supernatural and how he must come to the human world to find his guardians. He gets caught between a supernatural reborn and the reborn we all know. Stuck as decimo for two Vongolas.
1. prologue: It Startsa Different Setting

Naive: welcome two my first Hitman Reborn fanfiction.

Tsuna: Naii! You have not even finished the first fanfiction you started!

Naïve: Well I'm having writers block on that one and since I'm obsessed with Hitman Reborn now…

Yamamoto: Hahahaha! You're doing a story about us!

Naïve: Precisely! So be happy peons!

Gokudera: Shut up don't call us that!

Hibari: You are crowding…I'll bite you to death.

Tsuna: Haiiii!

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: It starts…a Different Setting<strong>

Human world:

The surgery in progress light goes out. The doctor exits the room. He sighs. The man does not like when these things happen.

He turns to the woman sitting on the bench. She has brown hair and a cute quality surrounding her which now disappears almost completely when the doctor appears. Wearing a simple yellow dress she stands up locking eyes with the doctor.

He sadly looks back at her and shakes his head no. Her hands fly to her mouth to hide the sobs as she crumbles down back onto the bench.

_2 DAYS LATER_

Iemitsu was happy to be back in Japan. He walked up to his door and then went inside.

"Nana I'm home!" He exclaimed as he walked. He received no answer. Beginning to worry he walked into the kitchen to see his darling wife sitting at the table with her head down. Shivers went down his spine as dread settled in the pit of his stomach.

"Nana?" He questioned only for her to sit up and cling to him, sobs racking her body.

"What is wrong?" He asked then he noticed an important thing was missing…"Where is Tsu-chan.?"

His wife suddenly froze and then clinging to him even harder she blurted out her news said, "HE…TSUNA…He..._sob..._is dead…_sob…_!"

Iemitsu froze horror clearly on his face. His wife not even noticing continued on, "HE saw…_sob…_a little…girl…about to be hit…_sob…_and he pushed her out of the way! HE PASSED AWAY TWO DAYS AGO BUT I…_sob…_DIDN'T CALL YOU BECAUSE I WANTED TO TELL YOU IN PERSON…_sob…_!"

By the end she was screaming and completely hysterical. Iemitsu quickly snapped out of his shock to gather his wife and comfort her. The time was around 9 o'clock in the morning she didn't calm down till about 2.

After his wife was asleep he took the phone and made an important call.

_Vongola Mansion, Italy_

Reborn the greatest hitman of the mafia world and the sun arcobelano was on his way to see the ninth. He felt a great foreboding for what was to be said at their meeting.

Reborn was told just yesterday that he would be going to Japan to meet Iemitsu's no-good son and that he was to tutor him to be the next Vongola boss. But now even before he could leave he was told to report to the ninth. What could have possibly gone wrong for this to happen?

Done with his musing he came to the ninth's door and knocked.

"Enter." Came the command and so Reborn obeyed. He entered to find the ninth sitting on his sofa with his head in his hands. This sight caused Reborn great unease.

"You wanted to see me ninth?" Reborn stated to his boss not quite sure what was going on but it seemed to be very grave.

"He is dead." Was all the ninth said. Reborn froze and cycled through all the people who could possibly be dead and cause the ninth this much of a strain.

"Xanxus?" He questioned. The ninth looked up with red rimmed eyes from crying and shake his head.

"No….Tsuna." he finally said as he went limp against the sofa. Reborn hide his eyes by pushing his hat brim down over his eyes. He didn't know Tsuna as the ninth did all he knew was that his boss was grieving and that their plans were ruined.

"What will we do now?" The ninth said aloud completely lost with no idea where to go.

"We move on and try to find someone else to replace him." Reborn explained calmly to his boss. "There must be someone else who would be able to fill the position of Vongola Decimo beside Sawada Tsunayoshi. We just have to look harder and pray that Xanxus does not find him."

Reborn then left his boss to grieve. When he was a good ways away he took Leon as he transformed into a gun and shot at the wall. He then calmly sighed.

Because of Iemitsu the ninth had waited till the boys 14th year before deciding on him as the Vongola Decimo candidate. Reborn had talked tough like usual but in actuality there was no secret hidden relative left. In fact Reborn knew that Iemitsu's only relative had already died and disappeared, that person being his only little brother Kenji.

What were they to do now? All Reborn knew was that they must hold off Xanxus from becoming the Decimo as much as they could until a solution was found.

Supernatural's world: 1 year later

A little devil about as big as a human hand flew down the hall as fast as he could. He had delayed news for his master that must get there immediately if he was not to lose his life.

As he flew down the hall at a corner he almost ran into the worthless humanoid. The boy had brown spiky hair and creamy white skin his only supernatural traits being his pointy elf like ears, his fangs, his clawed and strangely formed feet, and his long black tail like a devils tail but it ended in the shape of a clams wide part.

"Please excuse me." He politely stated having to bite back the insults he wished to blurt out at this worthless boy. But his head being his chief concern he decided to ignore his impulses'.

The boy knowing exactly what the little devil was thinking about him smirked at the devils back as it turned a corner.

Luckily the devil made its way to its master and relayed its message. The message causing the tall the demon lord to smirk while hiding his eyes with his hat.

_An Hour Later_

The boy supernatural not knowing why he was called to the inner sanctum of the palace nervously knocked on the door.

"Come in." Came the deep voice. The boy walked in hiding his nervousness behind a mask. The man he saw as he entered the room was as breathtaking as usual. One of the most feared demon lords of the supernatural world he was entitled to be that way.

He always wore a black fedora and hides his demon characteristics by being in a human form. The main smirked at the boy always relishing the times he could torment the boy.

"You probably are wondering why I called you in here…" He trailed off as a smirk graced his face.

"Could it be because of that three on one brail you were in 2 days ago…"The boy flinched, "Or the fact that you stole the devils cupcakes for the party yesterday…" He trailed off yet again his smirk growing bigger as the boy flinched again and his mask disappeared.

"But Reborn the fight wasn't my fault and I stole those cupcakes for a good reason…and those are both very good shows of supernatural behavior which you're constantly telling me to do…" He trailed off as he dodged bullets.

"Don't talk back No-good Tsuna. I want you to have supernatural behavior but only the good kind not the mindless stupid moves of the less humanoid supernatural's that just degrades you….Now the reason I called you in here is very important." He glared at his stupid which caused shivers of fear to go down his spine.

"The information was delayed about a year but now we have news that will give you a chance." He stated calmly, "It has been brought to my attention that after all these years you still have no guardians and without guardians you cannot become the leader of the Vongola."

"I don't care." Tsuna mumbled only to be shot at. Reborn glared at him.

"You must stop isolating yourself and being content to be on your own. Now as I was saying apparently a year ago the you in the human world died. SO you are able to enter the human world." Reborn finished while glaring at his student.

"So what you want me to go to the human world and I don't know recruit humans to be my guardians that will defiantly go over well as I bring them back to be eaten." Tsuna said sarcastically only to be shot at again.

"No you are to recruit the supernatural's that live in the human world after all they live there so they have nothing against humans and most are humanoid supernatural's anyway so they will be more willing to join you…" His eyes bore into his student before he clapped his hands together. "Alright then you go to the human world tomorrow so you better get ready." He stated with a smug smirk as he hid his eyes with his eyes.

Tsuna stood there for a few seconds before, "NANI?"

_**End of prologue**_

* * *

><p>Naïve: So I really want to know what you think.<p>

Tsuna: there is two Reborns…Are you insane?

Yamamoto: Now Now. Calm down Tsuna.

Gokudera: How dare you kill off the tenth!(Pulls out dynamite)

Ryohei: But to the EXTREME there is another Tsuna though.

Hibari: Stop crowding already.

Naïve: For your info there is going to be two worlds right next to each other in different dimensions. So there will be doubles of some and only one of others cause you can only travel between worlds if the you that represents you is dead in the other one(like with Tsuna). Now there are two Vongola organizations before you get confused. So I will like to have you tell me which people who want as supernaturals and what type and what ones you want as humans. Also I need to know which ones you want to be able to travel around obviously Tsuna and his guardians while be able to. Last thing need to know what side pairing you want as a main I will be having hibarixtsuna and mukuroxtsuna.

Yamamoto: Wow that's a lot of info.

Ryohei: I EXTREMELY don't understand.

Tsuna: Please review each time you do the two Reborns do something sadistic to me and Lambo gets a grape candy.

Lambo: Yeah review please! Lambo wants grape candy.


	2. Chapter 1 Look at Their Lives Before

Naïve: So here is a preview of some of the characters I have already figured out.

Tsuna: Most of them you did not mention their names.

Gokudera: Hey! Stupid Naïve why is it that stupid women and the cow met the tenth but I did not.

Naïve: You of course met Tsuna in the story and it will be an arc of the story same with Yamamoto. I just think it's easier to have some people stalking Tsuna to the human world because they are to scared or still have not figured out who the great guy is.

Tsuna: I'm actually seen as a good guy yeah!

Hibari: Now that you have made me look completely out of character you better deliver good scenes with me in them…you understand?

Naïve: Yes Hibi I understand!

Hibari: Good! Or I will bite you to death.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Look at their Lives Before Everything<strong>

Namimori was completely tranquil as the sun rose over the horizon. The day had began

_Human world: In a graveyard_

The boy who was no longer normal sighed as he looked up at the rising sun. Why did he have to do that…commit suicide that is. Because of that one mistake he was stuck to be tormented for the rest of his days as that persons slave. He wished he could die if only he had not already.

_Supernatural world: a forested cliff_

(No one would ever accept him.) He thought as he beat down the low ranked minions sent to kill him. He was a mix breed of three kinds no one would want him. Not with what made him causing himself to always be contradicting himself. Also even with his quick anger which was looked on with admiration no one would come near him. He was an outcast even though his true form wasn't that of a humanoid one.

_Human world: engineering Corporation_

They said he was too eccentric to strange compare to everyone else. He was only kept on because he was a genius. But he planned to quit this very day. His life wasn't as exciting as he wanted. He wanted to be in a place where his skill was constantly needed, tested, and used. So he would go to Japan and find his fate.

_Human world: Namimori High school_

He was extremely boxing his heart out. Nothing gave him the thrill or excitement that boxing did. He took a break wiping the sweat away he walked to the window to watch his little sister walk by. Only to witness a sad smile on her face. He knew instantly who she was thinking of. He knew because that same person was on his mind as well. The boy who had been there childhood friend for years but just last year he gave his life. But at least that friend had lived up to their EXTREME belief in him with the way he died, saving a little girl from meeting her fate. The Boxer thought EXTREMELY that he missed that boy so much.

_Supernatural world: a clothing shop_

"You are fired!" Yelled the purple dinosaur Rex Barnous.

"Nani! Sir I love this job I do whatever you say why are you firing me!" The young girl supernatural exclaimed. She was a humanoid with long brown hair and brown eyes. She was a shapeshifter and loved clothes and costumes.

"I don't care you are scaring away costumers and half the things you make turn out to odd for me to be able to sell them!" with those parting words he slammed the door on her face.

She sniffled as she ran to a secluded area of the park and began to cry. (Why can't I find anyone who understands me…why am I always getting fired and rejected it was so frustrating)...

"I hate this life!" She yelled to the sky and then covered her face.

"Are you all right?" Came a beautiful kind voice she peeked out between her fingers to find a tissue being offered. She took it and blew into it. Then she looked up at her saver and she gasped. He had amazing gravity defying spikes as hair and sparkling doe brown eyes. He smiled at her.

"Now that you seem like your okay I will be on my way." His smile never leaving his face he left.

She sat there for a while clasping his handkerchief, her face was shadowed. Then she jumped up with her eyes gleaming and exclaimed to the heavens, "I HAVE FOUND MY PRINCE! AND I WILL NOW VOW TO FOLLOW HIM TO THE END OF THE WORLD!" She then proceeded to run after her prince…not realizing that she went in the complete opposite direction from the one he went.

_Human world: Namimori high school_

He pummeled anyone who broke the rules of Namimori high school. He was the law that cracked down on rule breakers. When he was done he walked away disgruntled. Why were all the herbivores the same none of them could stand up to him. It irritated him. It made him realize how much he yearned for someone who was his equal because let's be honest there was no one stronger then himself.

He needed something to fill this hole in him and quick before he became empty. He wanted something but what he wanted was unknown to him but he knew the minute he saw it he would know.

_Supernatural world: Bovino Mansion_

"Hahahah! You're such a loser!" Sang the children of the family as they ran by the poor 15 year old boy. He was an electric cow. He couldn't control his electricity because of his term oiled emotions. Why couldn't anyone except him for who he was.

The boy took a walk in the forest near his house. After a while he sat on a log under a sakura tree by a river. He was acting very emo at the moment. Without realizing someone was approaching him he exclaimed to the sky.

"I the great Lambo will be the best there ever was and even no one will call me a loser!" After yelling he was out of breath.

"That's a huge aspiration isn't it?" said a voice from behind him. The boy froze in his tracks. He was so screwed whoever it was they were going to make fun of him.

"I wish you the best of luck." The boy whirled around when he heard the smile in the words. He looked at a youth around his age. He looked in his eyes and saw that the person was sincere. At that moment the boy, no Lambo decided that he would be this person's friend forever.

The person turned and waving good bye left the river side and his first guardian without even realizing it.

* * *

><p>Naïve: SO same last part of last chapter okay I really need to know what you're thinking okay!<p>

Tsuna: Do you really need to know the pairings and I really don't like what you wrote about pairing me with Hibari and Mukuro.

Mukuro: KUFUFUFUFUFU…Why not? Don't you like me?

Tsuna: Yes but not in that way!

Hibari: …

Tsuna: Yes Hibari?

Hibari: I'll bite you to death!


	3. Chapter 2 Coming up with a Plan

**Chapter 2: Coming Up with a plan**

_Human World: Namimori_

The morning was normal as normal cold be. But then there was a crackle from the sky and then pieces of the sky shattered away like glass. Leaving a black vortex in the sky. A part of it bulged forward then exploding out of it came a foot then another bulge emerged and this time a hand.

Out walked a young boy who upon being completely free fell towards the ground. He plummeted down and down. Then suddenly his descent slowed.

He floated down to enlighten on a pole. He crouched as his eyes scanned his surroundings. Seeing no one around he calmly jumped down onto the road.

The boy had gravity defying chocolate hair, creamy smooth white skin, doe brown eyes, and a flitting back and forth black tail. He wore a black tank top that only went down to above his belly button and was like a skin tit turtle neck, He wore a blood red vest that went down to his knees. On His hands were a pair of fingerless black gloves with the number 27 on them and on his legs was a pair of black Goth pants with red belts dangling off of it. His feet were bare.

He looked once more around assuring him no one saw. Then he jumped up onto a wall and started walking with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

He sighed as he took in his surroundings. (Why oh why! Did this have to happen? Packed off to the human world like the trash he was to find guardians.) He knew well that for his human traits he was shunned and hated in his world but in the human world he knew for his supernatural traits he would be treated the same.

This was beyond stupid he couldn't take on a more human form even if he tried. He knew that he was suppose to be looking for supernatural's to join him but he could not do that with humans stalking him everywhere.

Then he froze a sly smile playing across his face. Lord Reborn had just given him his first escape route. You could not travel between words if the person who represented you was still alive. Lord Reborn said stay away from his other self in the human world….That means Lord Reborn was unable to come here.

The sly smile turned into a smirk. No one would join him no matter what so…Staying here in this world all by himself was the best idea. He wouldn't have to become the next Vongola. It was a brilliant plan a perfect plan.

That's what The Supernatural boy Sawada Tsunayoshi thought. But unbeknownst to him his plan was about to go majorly haywire.

_Human world: Vongola Mansion_

Reborn was always in a foul mood these days. They still had not found an heir to replace Tsuna. Damn kid his dying ruined everything.

He was going to yet another meeting with the ninth. Today was obviously going to be as long as all the other days since the news of Tsuna's death.

He just walked into the room to find the ninth and surprisingly his former student Dino tenth boss of Chiavarone famiglia.

"Hello Dino." Reborn stated with a wicked smile which made his former student very uncomfortable.

"Hahahahaha…Hello Reborn been a while." Dino stated nervously his eyes shifting around.

"So what are we going to talk about this time ninth?" Reborn stated as he plopped his baby body down on Dino's shoulder.

"Wait Reborn we are waiting for….Oh here he is now." The Ninth stated as he turned to the door. Reborn's eyes turned their sight onto the door just on time to see Talbot walk in; the doors whooshed closed behind him.

"Talbot, you said you had something important to tell us?" The ninth continued with hopeful eyes. Talbot cackled.

"I don't know how or why but ironically a possible heir has appeared in the place that you lost the last one." Talbot said this matter of factually with a big grin. The other inhabitants of the room took a while to process the words.

"What wait…there is no way an heir has popped out of nowhere." Dino said with a confused face which earned him a kick from Reborn in the face.

"It does not matter where the guy came from its more important to find out if he is qualified." Reborn stated as he stood over the downed Dino turning Leon into a gun and pointing it at him.

"This is good hearing but I do not understand what you meant by gained him in a place that we lost the last one." Said the ninth as he smiled bemusedly at Talbot. Talbot replied with another cackle of a laugh.

"Ninth he means that the new possible heir is in Namimori where Tsuna lived." Reborn said with a sigh.

"Oh. I see." Both the ninth and Dino stated. Without waiting a minute Reborn kicked Dino in the face.

"What was that for!" Dino exclaimed will holding his poor abused cheek.

"Get yourself moving we are leaving." Reborn said in an exasperated tone.

"Where too?" Was Dino's reply as he made to leave and fell flat on his face.

"Oh I don't know…Not to retrieve this new possible heir before Xanxus kills him I suppose." Reborn said as he walked out of the room.

"Oh." Dino replied as Romario appeared and they then left to pack.

Reborn who continued to walk patted Leon on the head. This time he would not fail even before he began. This time he would make this heir into the best one yet this he swore to himself. No one was going to stop him not even the poor soul who he was going to meet.

_Somewhere in Namimori_

Tsuna suddenly gave a shiver. This seemed to cause a sever foreboding feeling to settle in the pit of his stomach. Something was going to go wrong he just knew it. Without him noticing a person hide in the shadows watching him.

* * *

><p>Naïve: So that was the first real chapter.<p>

Tsuna: It seems like your trying to make me cooler then I am actually.

Dino: And trying to make me look even more stupid.

Naïve: No clue what you are talking about.

Tsuna: Nani?

Naïve: After all the person who is technically you died in the prologue.

Tsuna: …

Naïve: ….

Lambo: The Great Lambo wants candy. Not just any candy but grape candy.

Tsuna: You know you are annoying Naïve.

Naïve: Not as annoying as Lambo though.

Lambo: CaNDY! CANDY! CANDY! GIVE ME CANDY!


	4. Chapter 3 Friends of Your Deceased Self

**Chapter 3 Friends of Your deceased Self**

* * *

><p><em>Human world: Namimori<em>

It had been two days since Tsuna came to the human world. He had tried to avoid contact with others as much as possible. He was still trying the waters to see how he should interact with the humans. So far no one had paid any attention to him at least that he knew.

He was walking down a road completely minding his own business when he saw a graveyard. Even in the Supernatural world most of the time graveyards were avoided by most. But not by Tsuna/ He liked the way graveyards felt around him. Graveyards were perfect for being by yourself. So without really thinking he went in.

_With Kyoko and Ryohei_

The siblings had decided to visit their childhood friend's grave. It was a day before his death but they did this every month on the same day. Their thinking was that their friend's family would want to be alone when they visited the grave.

"I hope that Tsunayoshi will be happy to see us." Kyoko said with a sad smile. They had arrived at the graveyard and turned in.

"I EXTREMELY believe that he will be!" Ryohei said trying to act like his usual self. They now stood in front of the grave.

"Hope you are doing well Tsunayoshi." Kyoko said bending down and placing flowers by the grave. Then both siblings stood there hoping that they were relaying their feelings to their deceased friend. Then they both heard something and looked around what they saw shocked them to their core.

_With Tsuna_

He had just walked in when he heard voices. Not knowing why he hides himself. After a few minutes a young girl with reddish brown hair and a boy with spiky silver hair walked in. He could of sworn they said his name.

They continued walking on and so Tsuna got far away but continued to follow them. They came to a grave and then he heard the girl say his name again. It's a common name maybe. He tried to crane his neck to see from the grave stone he was standing on but to no avail.

He sighed and jumped down onto the walk way and started to walk towards them. Both looked up and their jaws dropped. Tsuna stopped in his tracks, that was not a normal reaction. He did appear seemly out of nowhere but this was a little extreme.

They tall silver haired boy closed his mouth and came running up to him and gave him a big hug.

"Tsunayoshi your alive!" He exclaimed.

What the hell? Tsuna not knowing what was going on began to struggle to get away. Man what was with this guy's strength! It was not normal for a human.

_With Kyoko and Ryohei_

Looking up I saw Tsunayoshi walking up. I was EXTREMELY shocked. But I did not lose a beat. I ran up to him and gave him an EXTREME hug. But what I don't get is why he is trying to get away. I had a feeling that if I let him go now he would EXTREMELY disappear. So as he struggled I held on tighter.

Brother ran up to Tsunayoshi and gave him a big hug but for some reason he did not let go. More importantly though is this really Tsunayoshi. He looks like him just older then when we last saw him. Something was whooshing back and forth behind him. I don't know why but it felt irritated like a cat. Thinking this had gone on too much I walked over to my brother.

"Oni-san…Let him go." I told him even though my voice shook. Oni-san reluctantly let him go and we both of us got a good look at him. He had Tsunayoshi's hair, eyes, and skin. He was only a few inches taller than him as well. But then all resemblance ended. He had elf like ears and fangs. Looking down we saw weirdly shaped clawed feet. Also he had a tail; it was what I saw whooshing back and forth. Another weird thing was he was wearing such weird clothes that I had never seen before. He even had his ear pierced with a dangling earring that looked like a crystal and around his neck was two necklaces. One was longer than the other and had a key on it, while the shorter one had a weird ring on it. All together this person was like Tsunayoshi but at the same time different.

_With Tsuna_

These two were making me uneasy that both kept sizing me up. Sometimes it looks like their being nostalgic the next they looked confused. I was musing that I should make my escape now but the moment of scrutiny from them passed.

"Why…why are you alive?" The girl stated as she clasped my hand forcing me to look her in the eyes. This was aggravating.

"For one I don't remember ever dying in my life; two I don't know you guys at all so stop acting so familiar." I said coolly as I retrieved my hand from her grasp then walking by them I walked past the grave. Looking at it I say my name on it stopping in my tracks, I took a better look. It said I died a year ago…

I snorted making the two start and then I made my exit.

"Wait!" they yelled but I continued on my way. No way was I going to deal with people who thought I was someone else.

Still not realizing that I was being watched by someone I continued on my way.

_A Hotel in Namimori_

Reborn sat at a table eating his spaghetti. They had gotten here yesterday but because of complications they were not able to look for the heir. It would take a while because after all they had no clue who they were looking for. All he could get out of Talbot was that he would know the person when he saw them.

With a sigh he finished his food. Deciding to go play with his ex-student to pass the time he did not notice as he left the building that he walked right by Tsuna. He went in the complete opposite direction.

But both stopped and shivered. Reborn had no clue why he did but Tsuna did. _Did I just sense Lord Reborn?_ He thought. Looking around he did not see his tutor. Looking behind him he got another shiver when he saw a little baby with a familiar fedora. Without thinking he stiffly turned and quickly walked away not wanting to get involved with the obviously other self of his teacher.

* * *

><p><strong>Poll: <strong>

**Who is following Tsuna?**

**Yamamoto**

**Gokudera**

**Haru**

**Lambo**

**Mukuro**

**Spanner**

* * *

><p><strong>Poll:<strong>

**Who will be the next one Tsuna interacts with?**

**His stalker**

**Hibari**

**Haru**

**Mukuro**

**Dino**


	5. Chapter 4 A Dream and Coincidences

_Italics are now thoughts and dreams._

Underline is whose point of view and where at that moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 A Dream and Coincidences<strong>

_He walked through a garden leaving behind piles of defeated foes. He did not know why he was so serene at this moment when usually he would be disgruntled and agitated. He sat down under a sakura tree. He watched the sakuras fall down and enlighten on the lake in front._

_Then he heard a noise that came from out on the lake, looking to the right he sees a bridge and someone leaning over the rail. He did not know why but his interest was piqued so he made his way over. As he got near he heard a song._

"_I walk along you in a different world._

_Always with you in some way._

_You are my light in the dark._

_But you passed away without a word._

_You left me alone in these worlds._

_How unfair you are to me._

_What u said was it literal, _

_Or only figurative._

_The cherry blossoms caress my skin_

_In your place._

_But there is always another you._

_All I need to do is wait for a time._

_Then we will meet again._

_Arigato."_

_I made my way over as the song continued not knowing what to make of it. Then I was standing behind the singing person who played with the cherry blossoms in the water. The person suddenly stopped singing._

"_Are you still bitter?" Came the voice that was hard to tell if it was female or male. I could not tell who it was not even their hair color or hair style._

"_Who are you, herbivore?" I stated while I was still strangely calm._

"_I have met a Hibari Kyouya before, but a different one from you." The person stated I could sense the sad smile on his face._

"_What are you talking about?" I growled at the person._

"_Will you be there for me in his place…?" The person trailed off as it finally turned around to smile at me. I was greeted with a familiar face with gravity defying chocolate spikes and creamy white skin and doe brown eyes. It could not be that herbivore has died already._

"_Of course he died. After all I could not possibly be here if he was still alive." The person ever smiling walked towards me. He graved onto me and pulled me towards him. I was unable to fight back._

"_I am not him and you are not the one I knew….but I think that you and I will get along fine." Then he smirked pinning me against the railing._

_Then before I could stop him he leaned in and kisses…_

Human world: Hibari's room 3:00 AM

I sat bolt up in my bed. _What the hell was that! _Why did I dream that about that dead herbivore? Unlike all the others who had gone to our middle school I had been close enough to see the herbivore save the girl but not close enough to help.

There is nothing wrong, I told myself over and over. _I am fine with my life_. With that I went back to sleep.

Human world: Outside Namimori High School 4:30 PM

This was getting ridiculous. I had been in the human world for 5 days now and yet had found a home to live in. Surprisingly no one really cared about my looks they passed it off in their minds as something called cosplay. But no one was willing to rent to a 15 year old boy without a guardian or proof of an income.

I had no problem with money; the currency was the same in my world as was in this country called Japan. I being who I am, have plenty of money as long as Lord Reborn does not find out I am not actually trying to find guarding.

Another problem was that there were a few people who saw me and went running screaming ghost. This was very irritating after the 30th time. Apparently coming to live in the town that my old self lived in was not a good idea. With a sigh I realized I would probably have to go to a different area.

But then I heard some yelling and cheering from the other side of the wall I was walking next to. So because of my curiosity I jumped up onto the wall and looked at was going on.

The crowd seemed to be cheering on a kid who was up to bat. It really was not that interesting but I stayed to watch to see what happens.

Hibari

I was patrolling the grounds when I heard cheering. I went to investigate.

When I got to the baseball field I saw that they were having an event. Not liking crowds I was about to turn and go when something caught my eyes. Standing on the wall on the other side of the baseball field was a person. From this distance it was hard to tell who it was. But I knew that people were not to be standing on the wall so I made my way to the nearest gate to get them from behind.

Tsuna

I was seriously bored now. None of the kids seemed that good at all. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw a boy hiding in the shadows of a tree with his eyes shining. His clothes were a mess but it seemed to be the same uniform as the others. I was about to ask him what he was doing when…

"It is you to the EXTREME!" Came a yell I flinched involuntarily. Looking up I saw that guy who liked saying extreme heading directly for me. The guy who had been hiding looked up at me and flinched, then disappeared into the shadows.

Realizing I was in trouble I jumped back down back onto the road and started to run. I came to a corner sensing something was wrong I ducked. As I ran by just in time to dodge a tonfa.

Upon getting back on my feet I was faced with a boy wearing a uniform with an arm band. He had black hair and steely blue eyes. He seemed to falter when he saw me.

Hibari

I attacked the person around the corner only to be dodged. This was a new thing. Getting ready for the next attack I turned to the person to see him get up and I was shocked. It was that herbivore from my dream. How could he be here? Without thinking I spoke to the person.

"I will bite you to death."

"Do you mean that literally?" The herbivore said with one arched eye brow and the same smirk from my dream. I remembered the song he sang. For some reason I felt weird. Not liking this feeling I attacked.

Tsuna

"I will bite you to death." Came the words from the guy's mouth…._wait what? Does he mean it literally or figuratively? _I was having a déjà moment with this. He looked and acted just like the kid I knew when I was around 6 years old. So while musing about that guy from my memories I asked the question I had always wanted to ask that boy when I got it explained to me.

"DO you mean that literally?"

He seemed to freeze and become confused then my intuition activated and I dodged his attack. Then I ran away from him.

Reborn

We had been looking for 3 days and still had not found any new people who had come to the town and stayed. Talbot said that the person was still here. This was just getting annoying that's when we heard it.

"I will bite you to death." _Seriously someone just said that I want to meet them. _ThoughtReborn and speed up his pace.

"Do you mean that literally?" As I turned the corner I heard this and saw something interesting. There was a two boys one with black hair and tonfas. The other was a boy with brown spiky hair and a tail…._interesting a tail._

Dino turned the corner behind me and stared at what was going on.

"Hey that boy has a tail and it looks real."

"Be quiet Dino." I said as the black haired boy lunged at the other. The brown haired boy dodged and this went on for a while neither getting winded. At least until a silver haired boy came running in yelling extreme. The black haired boy turned to attack him and at that moment the brown haired boy ran for it. He ran right by us. Dino and I saw his face, Dino's jaw dropped. Then the boy was gone.

"Reborn?"

"Yes Dino?"

"Wasn't that Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

I smirked while hiding my face. So the boy had pulled a fast one. Well I would catch him for sure.

* * *

><p><strong>I could not help putting Yamamoto in there for a bit. And on the Hibari note from the dream no Tsuna is not on top I just thought it would be fun to do that scene. On another note so far for the polls these are the results:<strong>

**Who is following tsuna? (This poll still open)**

**Yamamoto**

**Gokudera**

**Haru **

**Lambo**

**Mukuro 2**

**Spanner 1**

**Who will be the next one to interact with tsuna?**

**His stalker 2**

**Hibari 1**

**Haru **

**Mukuro**

**Dino**

**For this poll we had one person get it right and that was ****Halloween's Phantom. ****Congrats. As the winner I would like to do an omake so if there is a pairing you would like to see or a certain scene you would like me to write out send me a message.**

**Now I'm redoing this poll here are your choices this time:**

**Reborn**

**Dino**

**Lambo**

**Nana**

**His stalker**

**Naïve: I want more people doing the polls!**

**Tsuna: You're just going to have to hope more do it.**

**Dino: I hope I have more parts next chapter.**

**Naïve: I don't know if that's possible though…**

**Lambo: Not ENOUGH REVIEWS WANT GRAPE CANDY NOW!**

**Tsuna: Calm down Lambo okay.**

**Naïve: IF you don't calm down I'll wait longer to put you in.**

**Lambo: (Clamps mouth shut)**

**Naïve: But please review.**


	6. Chapter 5 The Chase PRT 1

**Chapter 5 The Chase pt 1**

* * *

><p><span>Saturday 2:00 PM- Third person point<span>

Tsuna was running through the streets trying to get away.

Then from in front a man walked out into the middle of the street and stopped Tsuna in his tracks. From behind the three men chasing him came up successfully completing the scissor move and trapping Tsuna. Other men came up behind the man in front and the men in the back.

Tsuna's eyes scanned the area. He saw that all the men except the one in front had on black suites. Then his looking around complete he looked at the man in front. He had blonde hair and a grim set to his mouth. He wore a green jacket with fur lining the hood. While Tsuna sized him up he took out a whip.

This does not look good for our main character. Let us look back at what caused these events to unfold.

Namimori Hotel Friday 7:00 PM- Dino

After seeing the display around 4:30 today Reborn had gone silent. Then he just disappeared and then around 6:00 he reappeared at the hotel. I knew my ex-teacher very well. He was analyzing and calculating everything in his head.

It was very unnerving with Reborn acting the way he was. So all I did was try to stay out of his way.

Reborn

The person we had seen run away from the fight was defiantly Sawada Tsunayoshi, but he was different for one he had a tail. I looked back at my memory and noticed other strange things. His feet were strangely shaped; he had pointy ears, and was oddly dressed. Obviously it was probably cosplay but there was a feeling in the pit of his stomach that it was not that.

Also if Tsuna was stilling living in this town for the year that he was believed dead then we would of found traces of him but there were none. At least up until 5 days ago. Once I saw him I Started walking around asking people questions. That's when I heard that for 5 days a cosplaying ghost of Sawada Tsunayoshi had been sighted.

I even ran into a girl who new Tsuna when he was alive and she told me that her brother and she had met the ghost or person at the grave yard. Apparently the ghost denied knowing them and really did act like it didn't. Also it said it did not remember ever dying in its life. This piqued my interest greatly. I sighed.

"Um...Reborn?" Dino said seeming to gain enough courage to call out to me. I looked over at him and sighed again.

"This doesn't make sense." I calmly stated while hiding my eyes.

"Why not he was just pretending to be dead right?" Dino questioned.

"According to what we know of Tsuna he has no reason to hide away because he did not know anything about Vongola. Also he was not the type to do this and cause his friends and family so much pain." I explained to him, "There were also no traces of him for a year. Then there is the fact that Talbot said there was a new possible Vongola heir."

"SO?" Dino looked completely lost.

"Meaning that if it was Tsuna he would have just said an heir had reappeared but he said a new heir so that means that This person is new and not Tsuna." I stated with annoyance and kicked him in the head. "Use your brain."

Dino went quiet for a few seconds, mulling over what I had said.

"SO…then the best course would be to…Grab this Tsuna look alike and get him to explain who he is." Dino stated matter of faculty with a big grin. I stared at him and then blinked.

"There you go Dino. You just used your brains," I stated as Dino grinned causing me to smirk and add," I hope that it does not mean that you will not be using it for years because of this."

Dino harrumphed at me and pouted slightly.

"So what is the plan?" He stated.

"Well…"

Ryohei

I saw Tsuna at school. I EXTREMELY want to spend time with him again so I'm going to look for him over the weekend. He may be acting cold but I will EXTREMELY hang out with him. Then I'll talk him into going back to school so he can EXTREMELY join the boxing club. After all he had apparently gotten better at fighting since I saw him having a friendly match with Hibari.

Hibari

I lay on the couch in the reception room. I played back the encounter with the brown haired herbivore in my head. It seems that the boxing herbivore did not notice but I did. This herbivore that looked like the dead one was not the same one. He was strong I could feel it. Also the appearance of his was strange; most would pass it off as cosplaying, but not me.

While in my musing I was struck with a strange sensation. My heart tightened then beat rapidly. The scene from the dream played through my mind causing my heart to beat harder. I became irritated.

Sitting up in a fluent movement, I stared out the wind. Clasping my tonfas I made up my mind. This weekend I would find that new herbivore and force him to submit to me.

Saturday 7:00 AM-Tsuna

I woke up in the Sakura tree that I had been sleeping in the last 6 nights. Stretching I climbed down from the tree. Then deciding to go eat; I walked off. Today looked like it was going to be a good day.

I walked into the shop area of Namimori. Looking for a good place to eat breakfast. I ignored all the stares and whispers of cosplay. It was annoying but I bore with it, even though I wished to know what that word meant.

There was also the few people who thought I was a ghost and upon seeing me turned 180 degrees and ran off. That was really irritating but at least they were not screaming ghost anymore.

I soon found a family restaurant and went in. The waitress gave me an odd look then shrugging her shoulders; she came up to me and gave me a menu. Then after getting my drink and order left me in piece.

Now I was eating my food minding my own business when a little kid walked by. My tail was off to the side and moving in a lethargic movement of up and down. The kid stood there for some time just staring.

I was half way done with my meal when the kid reached out and grabbed my tail. Luckily the waitress and the kid and mother was the only ones in the restaurant. I yelped and toppled over. My face became flushed and I felt so weak. The kid of course giggled happily and held on harder.

The waitress and mom just stared and thought in unison…_wow it's a real tail._ Then the mother went into action she made her child let go and apologized. I got on my hands and knees to stand up and stated it was okay.

Then I finished my meal and left.

The waitress and mom looked at each other only to say, "That was weird." Nodding in agreement they went back to what they were doing.

I did not know that this waitress would accidently make me go through hell.

Romario

I was out getting some things for my Boss and Reborn. That's when I saw him. Just as Boss had described a boy walked out of a family restaurant and started to walk in the opposite direction then me. I ordered one of the men with me to follow him. He nodded and went off.

I then continued on my way back to my boss.

Reborn

We had been planning for a while when Romario returned. He handed the bags he carried off and came straight up to us.

"What is it?" Dino questioned.

Then he explained how he had seen Tsuna and ordered one of the mean to follow him.

"Good." Was all I stated as I hide my eyes and smirked.

1:00 PM – Reborn

Finally after a couple of hours we heard from the man who was following Tsuna. Apparently the boy had been wandering around none stop never staying in one place long enough. But the boy had apparently stopped finally and lay down under a huge sakura tree in one of the parks.

We made our way there.

Sakura Tree 1:30 PM- Tsuna

I had been napping for a little while when I felt a shiver. My eyes shot open but I pretended to still be napping. The other Reborn was here, but he was not alone, there were at least 16 of them.

They continued on Reborn stopping in front of me by about 10 feet. The others surrounded the tree. I sighed.

"What do you want?" I said.

Reborn

It seemed that he was sleeping but when he asked the question I realized he was just pretending. My interest in him grew even more. The boy's eyes opened and stared at me. I was shocked his eyes were a mix of orange and red, like an ever burning flame.

"Are you Sawada Tsunayoshi?" Dino asked.

"It depends…" he stated.

"On..?" Dino questioned. The boy smirked at us as he sat up.

"If you're looking for the dead Sawada Tsunayoshi or if you're looking for me the one still alive." As he explained he stood up and stretched. Dino and his mean wore confused expressions. I was able to understand it somewhat.

"So you're basically saying your Sawada Tsunayoshi but you're different than the one who originally lived in this town, is that about it." After stating that I noticed him staring at me. His head went to the side as he looked at me.

"Yep that's about it…" He grinned, "Your quiet different then the Reborn that I know at least in appearances."

"What?" Dino exclaimed. But the boy was done answering questions.

"I am leaving." He calmly stated.

"Not happening. You are coming with us." I stated pulling out my gun.

"Let me out. Let me out." He stated as his eyes gleamed.

"Well I say to you my good sir let me in." Said one of the men as on my cue they tried to grab him.

They were almost upon him when he vanished. Only a few minutes later he appeared landing outside our circle. Looking back he smirked. Without thinking I shot at him but he dodged. And Sprang away to flee. He ran like the wind. The men ran after.

"Let us go with our plan shall we." I stated to Dino who grinned.

Recap over

Saturday 2:05 PM- Tsuna

I looked around once again. This looked like a terrible turn of event. I cannot believe that this morning I thought it would be a good day. I do not know what I can do to get out of this unscathed. Then breaking into my depressed thoughts was two voices.

"Why are you herbivores crowding. I will bite you to death."

"This looks so EXTREME let us have some good matches."

The blonde looked completely taken back as well as his mean. All I was thinking was "Lucky".

* * *

><p><strong>New poll: will they capture Tsuna?<strong>

**Yes**

**No**

**Redo of who he will meet next?**

**Lambo **

**Nana**

**Ipin**

**Yamamoto**

**Gokudera**

**Also poll on who's following Tsuna is still up.**


	7. Chapter 6 The Chase PRT 2

**Chapter 6 The Chase PRT 2 (end)**

* * *

><p><span>Saturday 2:10 PM- Hibari<span>

I was searching the town looking for that herbivore when I heard a commotion. Going to the scene of the event I saw a group of tough looking men in black suites and a teenager with blonde hair standing before me. They seemed to be getting ready to attack someone on the other side. My irritation spiked to new heights. I growled.

"Why are you herbivores crowding. I will bite you to death."

At least 10 more came up behind me. One stepped forward and dared to glower down at me.

"This is mafia business so get lost kid."

I was even more pissed. He dared to look down on me, dared to call me a kid and to get lost all because he was mafia. So I repeated my form of a battle cry and then shooting into action I started to crumple these men.

"I will bite you all to death."

Ryohei

I had been walking along minding my own business looking for Tsuna when I heard the sounds meaning that a good match was going to start. Most people would EXTREMELY call it a brawl but I believed it to be a match. I walked up behind the guys and stated…

"This looks so EXTREME let us have some good matches."

That's when more men came up behind me. It then EXTREMELY struck me these men must want me to join in the match. So when I heard Hibari's saying I grinned and upon hearing the sounds of yells and stuff breaking I jumped into action. With a straight right to a man's jaw I sent him flying into another man and then into a wall. They did not get up. Then I let out a battle cry as three attacked me at once.

"EXTREME!"

Tsuna

The men in black suites were in chaos as those two guys beat the snot out of them. I seeing a chance jumped up onto the nearby wall to escape but the blonde with the whip did the same.

"I am Dino. Ex-student of Reborn and under his commands I will bring you to him."

This guy seemed to be trying to be superior but all he came out as was annoying. I had one thought going through my mind…

"I feel so sorry for you."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

He asked me as the confusion was evident on his face.

"You said you were his ex-student right?"

"Yeah."

"Then you had to go through his hell that he disguised as training just so he could satisfy his sadistic heart."

Dino looked like a fish on land trying for air. Then sensing something I dodged as a bullet cam flying towards me. Behind me the baby landing on the wall. Swiftly I turned around.

"Hey do you think its wise turning your back on me I'm stronger then that baby."

Great the blonde had recovered. I continued to watch Reborn.

"Nice try. I know from experience that Reborn is more dangerous in any form then some ditsy former student of his."

I was soon greeted by sounds of sputtering from behind. I then dodged a bullet and the whip as they both attacked as one. My moves put the matrix to shame….Whatever the matrix is. All I know is that they had killer moves according to some students I heard talking as I walked by earlier. I really need to learn more about the human world.

"You seem to know me so well but you let your mind wonder while fighting me…You need punishment."

He smirked at me sending chills down my spine. I just hope it wasn't like the thing called bondage that Lord Reborn tried on me for punishment a while ago when he learned about it from someone who had traveled to the human world.(1)

"We have you know kid. Just come with us quietly."

Distracted again, Dino was able to get his whip completely wrapped around me, tying me up…_So it was like bondage. No concentrate I need to get away._ Thinking this I decided to go with the simple way.

Hibari

I had taken out all the men in black suites on my side of the street. Looking sideways I saw that boxing herbivore taking care of the final three. Deciding to bite him later I turned my attention to the top of the wall. I saw the herbivore I was searching for surrounded on two sides by a blonde and a baby.

Then they both attacked at the same time. He easily dodged both. But the next second he was tied up with the whip. The blonde started to gloat it was very unsightly. But it annoyed me that this herbivore that was tormenting my mind was being swiftly owned. Getting ready to attack and show my superiority something happened.

The herbivores gloves burst into flames. Setting the whip on fire. The blonde yelped and let go. Soon the whip was entirely up in flames. The Herbivore signed his own death warrant there was no way that he would get away unscathed but then the whip fell away and he was completely fine. A flame glowed and flickered on his forehead and on his two gloved hands.

"That is EXTREMELY AMAZING!"

The boxing herbivore stated I grudgingly had to agree.

"I'm done with playing with you. "

And to my wonder he shot up into the air. He looked down on us. Then I saw it. His eyes seemed to glow like flames a red pupil and an iris of orange. He looked completely serene and calm. Then dodging a hail of bullets he flew away.

"What the…"

The blonde received a kick to the head.

"EXTREME!"

Shouted the boxing herbivore. As he took off running after the other herbivore. Me on the other hand decided to hunt the herbivore another day when he could not escape.

Saturday 2:40 PM- Reborn

The whole exchange had taken only 40 minutes. It was such a surprise how the boy had acted like he knew me so well and then shown his knowledge to be true.

But the most shocking thing was the boy was able to us sky flames. There was no room for doubt now he was obviously the one Talbot was speaking of. But who taught him how to use them.

"Reborn that kid is not normal he was controlling fire and did not get burned by it."

My idiot ex-student said. _Thank you for stating the obvious. I guess that statement earlier about him not using his brain for a while was true. _

"Let us go back to the hotel. Tomorrow we will start to gather information on him from the people in the town."

Tsuna

That night was a miserable night for Tsuna. It started to rain for one and he could not go back to the sakura tree because it was probably being watched. So Tsuna ended up miserably sleeping on a picnic table under protection. He cursed the baby Reborn all night.

_I seriously need to get a home and soon._

* * *

><p><strong>The polls from last chapter are still going I will tell you the results next chapter and who gets next request. <strong>

**Also For Halloween'sPhantom I am happy to say that I have started to add in her chosen pairing bites hoped you like the bit of RebornTsuna I put in. Note they preformed bondage but no sex.**


	8. Chapter 7 The Mother I Never Had

**Chapter 7 the Mother I Never Had**

* * *

><p><em>I was standing in front of a normal looking house. Hearing laughter I walked towards it and through the gate. <em>

_In the yard a little boy was playing with a ball. He looked to be about 3 years old. He was the spitting image of me at that age._

"_Tsun-chan, it's time to come in."_

_I turned and saw a woman with brown hair and wearing a yellow dress with an apron over it. She smiled at the child causing the child to return the smile._

"_Okay, kaa-san." _

_The child got up and lost his ball. Running to catch it he came to the area right in front of me. Pausing he then reached for his ball, straitening he looked directly at me._

"_I have left you to a rough future, have I not."_

_He continued to peer into my face. Then turning away he walked towards the open door he then paused turning to grin at me he said…_

**Park Sunday 8:00 AM- Tsuna**

I opened my eyes to stare up at the roof of the pavilion. _What was he saying to me? Oh well must not be that important. _Then I sat up and stretched.

Jumping down from the top of the table I walked out and looked up at the clear blue sky. Not yet feeling hungry I walked out of the park and wondered around like usual.

I was walking next to the river with no one around when I sensed them.

"Why don't you come out? I know you are there."

Then appearing out of nowhere was a group of 5 supernatural. There was 2 snake people, a zombie, goblin, and a poltergeist.

"Our master has sent us to bring you to them so come quietly."

The goblin said showing that he was probably the one in command. I snickered at them.

"Why would I need to go with you it's obvious that you are weak. If your master wants to see me tell them to come see me themselves."

They milled around for a few seconds before the goblin broke out in range stomping and waving his club.

"How dare you we will beat you and bring you to out master."

With that said they attacked. The snake people went to wrap their tails around me but I swiftly dodged and using wires I cut the tails off. Next came the poltergeist he threw debris at me but I dodged his projectiles easily. Pulling out of my bag a capture jar I sucked him into it. The zombie got behind me, grabbing hold of my arms he held me fast as the goblin came forward with his club. I made my last adjustments and then yanking my hand the web of wire and straps was in place trapping them all soundly.

By River 8:30 AM- ?

I stood there watching as it unfolded. My eyes gleamed with excitement. I knew from the beginning that I would not go with the others to bring in the boy I saw on the wall at the school during the baseball event.

He moved so easily and trapped them when they thought they had him. I caught myself thinking that if someone could free me then this person would be it. But I soon withdrawal that thought after all if what my master said was true about this person then he would not care an inch for an undead like me.

I was caught by surprise then when he did not kill the others but just left them entangled in his web as he walked away. I want to know this person was what I thought.

Different Park 11:30 AM- Tsuna

I was sitting on the swing minding my own business trying to figure out where to get bandages when someone came up to me.

"Ts…un…a?"

I looked up at the woman, she wore a brown dress and she was carrying grocery bags. Her eyes were wide and shock was clearly on her face. But what I noticed was that she was an older version of the woman in my dream. Then the final words came to my mind.

"_Your future may be different then what you expect but you will not face it alone…so stop trying to…Your possibilities are endless. I know that I should not ask you for any favors but can you Please protect my mom."_

While I was remembering she walked up to me putting her bags down and caressed my cheek. Jolting me back to reality. Tears were in her eyes as she wrapped her arms around me.

"My darling Tsun-chan."

I was in shock. This person was obviously the other Tsuna's mother but I didn't want her to let go she was completely different then my mother who hardly showed any interest in me. She had warmth to her that I never felt before and it set me wanting more. Then she seemed to feel something wet and drew back to see the cut on my arm.

"Oh your hurt…then come on I'll take care of that."

Thus saying she picked up her groceries and dragged me by my hand along. We went for a few blocks and came to the house in my dream.

She dragged me up to the door and inside. She told me to sit in the living room. So in a daze I did. All I did was stare at my hand that had never been held by another not even by the person who called herself my older sister. I remembered the warmth from her hand and I ached to feel it not knowing what this feeling was.

She soon came back with bandages and then took care of my cut. When she got up she patted me on the head and then said.

"Its lunch time so let's eat."

She went into the kitchen and started to cook. I finally recovered from my confusion and explored the house. There was normal things all over.

The downstairs thoroughly explored I went up the stairs. I went into room after room and then came to the last one. Opening it I saw a room that looked like it had not been lived in, in a long time. I felt a chill go up my spine as I realized whose room it was. A feeling set in the pit of my stomach a feeling of dissatisfaction. As a feeling to cry came to me.

"Tsun-chan lunch."

Came the voice from downstairs. I closed the door and went downstairs. She sat smiling at a table with it laid out with lots of food on it. I sat down and just stared at the food then I started to eat. She seeing this smiled and started to eat as well. About half way through she peeked at me smiling.

"I'm So happy you are home. I love you so much."

I froze and then set my utensils down.

Nana

I told my son my true feelings about him being back but he froze. I became confused and took a good look at his face causing my breath to leave me. He looked so sad, confused, and pained at that moment. He got up from the table.

"What's wrong?"

I asked him as his head shock back and forth.

"I'm not your Tsun-chan. I just look like him. I've been staying in this city for not long but there were plenty of people who saw me and ran away screaming ghost. But I did not even really mind at all I knew the reason for them saying that but…but…"

He was crying now and I had no idea what to do.

"You made me for the first time wish I was that Tsuna and not me."

He cried out tears streaming down his face then turning he ran out of the kitchen then the house. He left me confused but all I knew was that he was not my child and I had hurt him greatly. Not because of the mistaken identity but because the way I treated him was the way no one had ever treated him before. I did not feel sadness in realizing that this child was not mine and that my child was still dead but all I felt was the need to help the child and give him the care he needed. I had a new goal in life and I would follow through with it.

1:00 PM- Tsuna

I couldn't believe this I had never felt this way ever in my life. I understood why I was like this. It was because I had finally realized that I had never had a mother-son relationship with my mom. It really makes me feel crazy. Up to this point I had always thought that the relationship I had with my mother was a normal mother-son relationship. This was a slap to my face. Not realizing that I had sought sanctuary under the sakura tree. I continued to sit there curled up and feeling miserable.

3:00 PM- Reborn

Dino's subordinate called us from the sakura tree saying something was wrong. So we got there in a matter of minutes. I looked towards the sakura tree to see someone curled up underneath the branches.

"So he came back how is that wrong."

Dino asked his subordinate.

"It was the way he came here."

"what do you mean?"

I asked him looking from the kid to the subordinate. The subordinate gulped but continued.

"He was crying uncontrollable and he walked right by me like he did not care anymore if he got caught. Then he went up to the sakura tree and sat there crying for the last 2 hours."

Dino and I stared at him. Then shared a glance between each other.

"He has been here for 2 hours and you just called now."

Then man looked very uncomfortable.

"Well I did not think it was right to go after the kid when he is like this. I have my own child and he is a terror to deal with when he's miserable, sad, or angry."

Dino nodded in understanding. I on the other hand started walking for the kid.

* * *

><p><strong>Who will he interact with next last question answers:<strong>

**Lambo 1**

**Nana 1**

**Ipin**

**Yamamoto 1**

**Gokudera 1**

**niche koneko**** was the one who got it right so send me a message if you want me to do something.**

**I would like to know what you think is going to happen.**


	9. Chapter 8 Cows and Lady Bugs

**Chapter 8 Cows and Lady Bugs**

* * *

><p><span>Sunday 3:00 PM Sakura tree- Reborn<span>

I stood about five feet in front of the boy. He looked like a wreck. He sniffled sometimes while he remained curled up, hiding his face.

He seemed to move some of my emotions that I kept locked up. I just had the urge to protect him but also I was angry with him for appearing in front of me like this. I could feel the emotions radiating off of him and they were effecting me. I unconsciously reached at him not knowing if I wanted to make him cry more or make him feel better.

I stopped my hand and let it fall to my side. Hiding my face with my hat I said…

"Boy are you ready to be caught by me?"

He flinched and then lifting his head he peered at me. He snorted shocking everyone. Then he laughed, it was a horrid sound that grated at me and wrenched lesser men's hearts but that was lesser men not me. Then he spoke…

"I would have the luck that you would show up. The person on the top of the list to not see you suffer or you will make the person suffer even more. Also the one that you don't want around to cheer you up cause you would probably just shoot them for being annoying."

He sniffled and glared at me. He really reminded me of a bunny that was trying to be dangerous by growling, as it would go it just made him cuter. (1) I forced a smirk at him.

"There you go again, spouting knowledge about me when you should not know it." I leaned in closure. "So care to tell me how you have such information on me."

Yes I was digging for information and the boy looked to be distracted enough to let more slip then he already did.

"Let us just say I know someone who is just like you, example is how I'm related to the Sawada Tsunayoshi. That person basically raised me, that's all you are getting from me."

He stood up abruptly taking all of us by surprise and then ran off. I cursed myself for not realizing that he had recovered and I still hardly know anything about him.

Monday 1:00 PM Shopping districts- Tsuna

_I keep hoping that the day is going to be good but since I ran into that black haired boy I have been going through hell. Luckily I ran into this worlds Reborn, He was so like the Lord Reborn I know that I was so busy being annoyed at him and trying to get away that I did not realize that he had made me feel better….Stupid Reborn._ I was walking along in the shopping district musing to myself when out of nowhere I heard an explosion.

Something came sailing at me. Using my reflexes I caught what it was. The first thing I noticed was that it was really fuzzy. Then second was that I realized that I was holding a child. Someone started yelling and all I knew was I should get away from there.

River Side 1:30 PM- Tsuna

I stopped to catch my breath and then I realized that I had brought the kid with me. Sighing I set the kid down and got a good look at him. He was around 5 years old. Wearing a cow printed clothes and had a hug black afro…oh and horns were coming out of this kids head…._Is this kid the devil? Oh wait wrong kind of horns. _

"I am the great Lambo, I like grapes, candy, and I plan to rule the world."

…_.WTF!_

Lambo

After doing my usual speech I grinned at him powerfully. That's when I got a better look at him. He was wearing red and black, making me think he was trying to imitate a lady bug. He did not wear anything on his feet. He looked really pretty, I mean I guess.

"HAhaahhahaha! I the great Lambo is better then you because I am dressed as a cow and I was told that cows were once honored as grand beast and guarded a royal palace!(2) And you are dressed like a lady bug an insignificant creature that annoys people by biting them and then gets smashed!(3) HAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAhAHA!"

I was quiet proud of what I said and it was good to. I opened my eyes from my declaration to see him walking away.

"Hey wait I am not done!"

Tsuna

_The kid was cute I had to emit but but he was really annoying me_. Was the thoughts going through my mind. After his first declarations he had continued to follow me and yattered on about different things. I soon learned he was a part of the Bovino Famiglia, he was 5, liked food, was a hitman, and that he would make me his minion.

"No."

I flat out refused him. His face became so crested fallen that I almost hugged him. Almost being the key word there.

We walked on in silence for a while until I suddenly felt really weak. I collapsed to the ground with a groan. HE…HAD…GRAVED…MY…TAIL…!

"HAhAHHAHAHHHA! I have defeated you. Now that I have your tail I will take it and run."

He attempted what he said but all he ended up doing was yanking on it.

"Please st…op…"

I got out but then he froze gaffing at me.

"No one has ever said please to me….Okay."

He let go with a big grin. I was really tempted to hit him for the whole episode but I decided that with the kid the way he was, or at least what I guessed at what he was like from being with him for only a little while, he had probably been hit so many times that he was probably already brain dead. Meaning he was a brainless monster.

I settled for glaring at him. I got up and started walking really fast to get away from him.

"Hey wait for me…Please stop. HEY!"

I had gotten pretty far away from him when I heard it the sounds of crying. Pausing in my head long dash I looked back to see the kid crying. _I will not cave….I do not care….oh fudge sickles._

I did a 180 and went back. Scooping him up, I cuddled him and made shushing sounds. He started to hiccup but he soon stopped crying. I absently patted him on the head.

After that I cared the kid around with me. Strangely he did not talk after that at least not as much. Sometimes when walking he would see something and motion to go to it or he would say he was hungry and I would take him to get food. But each time I tried to put him down he would hiccup and sniffle. Making me not want to put him down.

It had gotten pretty late by now and he still had made no sign of leaving to go home. I sighed and asked him.

"Should you not go home?"

He looked up at me with his eyes as round as they could go.

"No one will miss me at all."

I sighed again.

"You need to realize I have no home to take you to. If you stay with me we will probably sleep outside."

He nodded and stared forward. So I went to the park that I had found with a secluded area where it seemed not a lot of people knew about. I had the previous night found it and took some blanks and pillows I bought and made a bed.

I lay down on it about to put the kid down he clamped on to my shirt and shook his head. So I continued to lay down with him in my arms. Soon I was fast asleep. Dreaming sad dreams about what happened yesterday and also about other sad events in my life like with the kid from my childhood who died.

Lambo

This person who during the day I learned was named Tsuna. Treated me completely different than anyone I had ever met even my own famiglia. He had even came back after I started to cry. He even held me all day and did what I wanted. He did not yell at me, call me a failer, a loser, weak, or anything else. He made me so happy when he said please to me and did not hit me even though he was obviously angry.

The great me unconsciously snuggled into him and he held me tighter. _No one had ever been this gentle with me. Tsuna was kind. I want him to be my minio…_

That's when I felt the wetness and was jogged from my thoughts looking up at him I was shocked. He was crying in his sleep. He held me even tighter, snuggling into my afro.

That's when I decided I would protect Tsuna, the first person who was ever nice to me. This person will be my big brother and I will give my life for him. Then satisfied I snuggled into his chest and soon fell asleep with the warmth radiating in my body for the first time.

Third person point of view Midnight

Tsuna had gained his first guardian unwittingly yet again but this time in the human world. He proved that if you are kind and showed love towards a person who had never had such things the person would become a great ally. Tsuna had unknowingly become what Nana was for him the day before it was just Lambo did not run away from it.

Tuesday 1:00 PM Shopping districts- Tsuna

Lambo and I woke up late and around noon we went to eat. Lambo was acting just like when I first met him but luckily he was listening to me more. We had got done and was walking down the street when I sensed something.

Dodging to the side a whip cracked the air where I was just standing. Lambo was looking around in confusion. The blonde…Dino was his name I remembered. Came towards me grinning. I dodged as one of his men grabbed for me.

"We have you this time give up!"

Yelled Dino. Lambo looked really angry.

"You stupid dinosaur! Get away from Tsun-ni!"

He pulled out grenades from his afro_….WHAT! How did he keep them there and what else does he have in his afro!_

He started throwing them everywhere but because he did that I was able to escape but we got separated. I stopped running after I was about 5 blocks away checking to make sure that I was not followed I gave a sigh of relief….

I looked back again really hoping that I would see Lambo. But then I sighed and turned away starting to walk. Even though he was demanding and annoying I had really liked his companionship. For the first time in a long time I had felt happy but Lambo was human and he could not be with me even if I stay in the human world.

_We getting separated was for the best this way there was no tearful good byes. We were lucky it happened only after a day of being together. _Thinking this I did not notice the single tear roll down the side of my face.

* * *

><p><strong>(1)I had a bunny growl at me multiple times. It's freaking scary especially when they try to bite you after growling.<strong>

**(2)I got the bit about cows from some real life show set in a bar from a mail man.**

**(3)Those are Japanese beetles but Tsuna and Lambo don't know that Tsuna cause they are not in his world and Lambo because he is a little kid and there were not a lot of people to explain stuff to him.**

**So Lambo finally shows up. I dimed down his annoying personality because I like Lambo but sadly I would rather have the angst Lambo who realizes things and actually has a brain somewhat.**

**I have a feeling that I am making Tsuna really emo right now but rest assured he will stop being emo after a while. I snuck in some references to his always freaking out personality though.**

**Hehehehe more RebornTsuna yeah! Reborn already wants to protect Tsuna and all he has been doing is running away from him…well I guess even Reborn seeing Tsuna like that can worry. On another note with this Reborn is going to be acting really evil very soon when it happens I hope you forgive me for the slip of wanting Reborn to care about our poor currently angsting for two chapters Tsuna.**


	10. Chapter 9 Mistaken Boxers Explanation

**Chapter 9 Mistaken Boxer Explanation**

* * *

><p><span>Wednesday 7:00 AM- Tsuna<span>

I did not sleep very well last night. I could not get to sleep because I was thinking about Lambo. The little kid had obviously never been treated well by his parents or the rest of his family. So was it really a good idea to leave him behind so that he would have to go back to his family.

There was another thing that kept running through my head. I kept feeling like I was hurting him by doing this just like my mom hurt me….Thinking about that made me remember how nice the human worlds Tsuna's mom treated me.

Shaking my head I got up and wandered around the streets. That's when I heard a loud rumble. I paused and realized that it was coming closure. So I started to look around me. That's when it hit me…Literarily.

Something plowed right into me knocking me over. I groaned and tried to sit up only to realize that something was sitting on top of me. Opening my eyes I came face to face with that annoying short haired extreme guy.

He stared at me like he was not processing that I was there.

"Um…?"

I stated which successfully knocked him out of his daze. He looked at me inching his face closure and closure. Making me even more nervous than…

"EXTREME HELLO!"

He bellowed into my face. Then he grinned and helped me up. Strangely he started to dust me off like I was dirty. He then backed up and with his hand on his chin he looked me up and down.

"Are you cosplaying Tsuna?"

I blinked at him, then blinked again. Then getting a grasp of things. I decided that I would finally get an answer.

"Um…Whatever your name is… Can you explain to me what cosplay is?"

His face got really twisted for a second then…

"Yes I can…"

Then he seemed to pause looking me over again. We stayed like that for over 10 minutes with me getting uncomfortable every minute.

"Well?"

He walked up to me and grinning he clasped me on both shoulders.

"But first…"

"First?"

I question him.

"We've been over this before you have to EXTREMELY call me Oni-san!"

….

"Okay.?"

He grinned at me and then getting in close to my face again. _He really makes me think he knows nothing of boundaries and personal space._

"EXTREMELY TRY IT!"

I continued to stare at him seeing he was not going to budge I sighed.

"Oni-san?"

"Great!"

Then he let go of my shoulders and stared at me while grinning yet again.

"Um…Oni-san" His grin got bigger. "You were going to explain to me what cosplay is?"

"Yes I was! Cosplay is something that girls do when they wear nurse outfits, maiden costumes, and cat ears and tails To the EXTREME!"

I was completely lost._ Why would people think I was doing something like that. Well yeah I had a tail but nothing of the other stuff._ While I was thinking he was yattering about being in character and different meanings behind what the cosplayer said, and something about being naughty or something.

By this time I realized that if the people in the human world did this kind of stuff _did that mean that humans were perverts?_...At this point I blocked everything out turned and ran away.

2:00 PM- Tsuna

I was sitting at the family restaurant that I frequented. I had just completed my meal when I heard a gasp from the other occupants of the restaurant. Murmurs of what has this town come to, kids these days, and mentioning of the fact that one weirdo attracts others caught my attention.

I looked up to see my big sister. She motioned to me to follow her then left. Knowing I could not disobey her I payed my check and did as she bide.

1:00 PM- Reborn

I was still thinking over what that boy said yesterday. If I went off of what he said that means that there is another me somewhere but he is not a baby. It was intriguing to think about but not useful I still had to catch the boy and make him the tenth.

I was walking through the shopping district just musing over random things when I looked up to see something bizarre.

A woman was walking around wearing a camouflage outfit. I guess that was not really that weird but on her head was cat ears and she also had a tail. She was caring a huge canvas bag over her shoulder like it was nothing. The bag seemed to move every so often, like something was alive in it. She had long reddish pink hair, pale skin and green eyes.

But what caught my attention the most was the key on her necklace. It looked similar to the one that the boy was wearing. Also in both ears was earrings that looked to be a similar crystal to the dangling earring that the boy had.

I never believed in coincidences. So I followed her.

It was a little after two when she entered a family restaurant. Then swiftly exited. I paused curious of what was to happen next when to my wonder the boy exited and followed her.

Then being even more careful I continued to follow them both. I of course stored the name of the restaurant in my memory as a place to find the boy.

2:30 PM- Tsuna

I had been following her for quite a while when we came to a secluded forest. She stood in the middle of the clearing and stared at me. I shifted my feet and looked anywhere but at her. Then when I could not stand it anymore…

"Hi Bianchi."

_It was lame but I'm final with being lame after all everyone back home already thought that._ She continued to stare at me and then she sighed.

Bianchi

I had come to the human world for the first time ever. But this was not for a vacation. This was to locate my dear adopted little brother. Yesterday I had after a long time gone to visit him at Lord Reborn's castle only to find that Lord Reborn had sent Tsuna away to the human world to look for rogue supernaturals in the human world.

Upon hearing this I trashed the room I was in and blue up at the inconsiderate jerk telling him that Tsuna should have been left in my care. He smirked at me and stated that then I should go to the human world and live with him there. He even had the gull to tell me that while I was here I could make sure he was doing his job of finding his guardians properly.

Now looking at Tsuna I realized what he meant. It was obvious to me that Tsuna had been scheming again. Most likely against Lord Reborn. Tsuna was completely fine scheming or messing with other people but when it came to Lord Reborn he ousted himself when he came in contact with me or Lord Reborn.

Tsuna has been here for eleven days and he seemed to have done some retaliation. I sighed.

"What did you do this time, Tsuna?"

He flinched.

Reborn

I followed them into a forest and to a clearing for a while they just stared at each other. Then it got interesting when the boy called her Bianchi.

Of course I knew about Bianchi she was believed to have been a high hope for a great hitman in her youth but then something happened with her family. Her little brother died in a car crash with his mother. After that incident she just disappeared.

While I was busy thinking they had done nothing until she spoke. Then I focused in on one thing…She had called him Tsuna.

"Um..Nothing."

He replied back gaining another sigh from her.

"Tsuna I know you to well, when you start acting like this when you see Lord Reborn or me it means that you did something. You may be able to pretend that you don't care or that you did nothing to other people but when it involves me, Lord Reborn, or your father you can't seem to keep your cool."

Now that was interesting they just mentioned some good info including the bit about the other me.

"So tell me…is it one of those retaliation plans of yours?"

Tsuna shuffled his feet and mumbled something.

"What can't hear you?"  
>Tsuna sighed and then defiance in his eyes he glared at her.<p>

"I decided not to listen to Lord Reborn. He said to avoid his other self that means Lord Reborn can't come here so that means that he can't come here and force me to do anything."

_So the kid has backbone and the other me can't come here…He told him to avoid me…interesting._ I smirked.

"You were sent here to find supernaturals to become your guardians. Without them you will die. Lord Reborn, your father, and I are not going to be able to protect you anymore pretty soon. So you must make allies and protect yourself."

She looked very serious as she looked at him. I could tell easily that she cared about the boy. But I found it more interesting that he needed guardians and that he had to come to this world to find them. But Tsuna bitterly laughed.

"You know as well as everybody else that no one in the supernatural world was going to join me, that's why Lord Reborn sent me here. It was a last hope that some of the supernaturals that live in the human world would be willing to join me. After all they most likely don't hold the prejudice against humanoid supernaturals."

_What was this talk about different worlds and supernaturals. Also why are his people against human like ones._ I was pretty sure that I was getting a lot of answers but not in a way that I could understand.

"Also the Reborn of this world is chasing me nonstop. I have been unable to get a home because they call me underage or something. All these people keep calling me a ghost and…"

He trailed off looking very upset. Bianchi walked towards him and clasped his shoulder.

"Something else happened?"

He stayed silent for a while then seeming to cave…

"I like it here I don't want to go back. I was really sure that the humans would treat me the same as the supernaturals did just because I'm different but it is not like this. Yeah they think I'm weird and strange but they pretty much treat me like everyone else. I even met a little kid who from the way he acted he was not treated very well by people but he seemed to really like me…"

He trailed off again looking really sad.

"So where is your friend now?"

"I don't know because I was attacked by a guy with a whip we got separated…I did not even look for him because I realized that he was a human so it would be impossible to stay together…after all even though I came up with this plan to disobey Lord Reborn and stay here I know that I will be brought back sooner or later and we would be separated then…but I really like him…"

From all this kid had said he was obviously suffering…It made me think really hard and then I realized something. All I had to do was get the kid to realize it too. So the only way to do that was to catch him.

Bianchi

Tsuna was seriously suffering and I had no way to stop that.

"Tsuna don't worry I'll be here in the human world with you so…"

I was suddenly interrupted.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi today I will catch you."

I turned to see a baby version of Lord Reborn. He was pointing his gun at us. I locked eyes with him. I suddenly had this feeling from his eyes that he had a plan and that plan would not serve him but make things better for Tsuna. He hide his eyes with his hat and I had no more insight. So playing along…

"Tsuna Lets run!"

I grabbed Tsuna and ran in the other direction. _I guess we are playing tag for a little bit baby._

* * *

><p><strong>So that was the newest chapter. It makes me a bit peeved at myself for making Tsuna sad ag<strong>**ain. But on the good side when Tsuna finally gets caught his days will get better and he will finally start collecting his guardians! So please hold out just like with the manga/anime with all the fillers. Everything I put in here has a reason for it.**

Omake

Tsuna had been staring at Bianchi's canvas sack for a while now.

"What is it Tsuna?"

"Bianchi what are you keeping in the sack? It keeps moving."

She pulled the sack down and smiled at him.

"While I was looking for you I found loads of good stuff."

"Good Stuff?"

Bianchi opened the sack and moved so Tsuna could see inside.

"…..WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! WHAT DO YOU MEAN GOOD STUFF! WHAT ARE THOSE THINGS!"

Tsuna was freaking out at this point. Bianchi walked over and pulled a Chihuahua out. Tsuna flailed and ran to hide behind the tree.

"That's an evil beast you are holding one chased me all over town and bite me and growled and it was horrible I even pasted some people who said good old times while laughing laughing at me you know how horrible."

Bianchi laughed.

"Didn't you say that you liked the human world?"

"NOT THOSE THINGS!"

She sighed and then smiled.

"Don't worry these are ingredients."

Tsuna was left with a horrified look on his face.

Earlier that day

"Did you see the ghost on the day he first showed up."

Reborn was sitting in a bar listing to talk. He remembered that the ghost meant Tsuna. A lot of people at the mention of it laughed.

"What happened?"

"He was being chased by the Markin's Chihuahua all over town while screaming like a girl."

"It was just like when Sawada Tsunayoshi was still alive."

At that they sobered a bit and moved on. Reborn hide his eyes and smirked. _I have a good idea._

**Tsuna is in trouble.**


	11. Chapter 10 Two Tuna and Food Poisoning

**Chapter 10 Two Tunas and Food Poisoning**

* * *

><p><span>Maple Apartment building Thursday 1:00 PM- Tsuna<span>

Bianchi and I spent the night at my secret spot in the park. Today when I woke up Bianchi was not around. I sat around the clearing for a while. Then around noon I went to my favorite restaurant and ate lunch.

Bianchi found me around 12:30 and dragged me to the apartments. Apparently this morning Bianchi had gone and rented one and moved things into it.

So I finally had a place to live in. It had two rooms, a bathroom, and a connected living room and kitchen. It was way smaller then Lord Reborn's castle but it was okay. So twelve days after coming to the human world I finally had a home.

Now that I know where it is I left to do my usual wondering. As I left the building I did not see the shadow lurking and following me.

3:00 PM- Tsuna

I did not know why but today I felt really uncomfortable. I felt like someone was following me.

Since usually these kinds of feelings are right for me I made up a plan. I quickly turned a corner and then hide myself in a bush. For a while nothing happened then I heard quickened steps and someone came running around the corner. They frantically looked around, searching for me.

I jumped out of my hiding place.

"Why are you following me?"

I declared with menace. She yelped and jumped a step back. It was girl who was about the same height as me. She had really dark brown hair, brown eyes, kind of darker than usual skin, and pointy ears. She was obviously a supernatural even though I could not tell what kind. The strange thing was that she looked familiar.

She stared at me and then bowing...

"I'm very much sorry. I wanted to be your friend and give this back to you."

As she said this she thrust her hands out while holding a handkerchief. It was mine! Then the memory came flooding back. Of when I met a girl in a park in the supernatural world and she was crying. At that time I gave her my handkerchief. _But why would she go to the trouble of doing all this and coming to the human world just to give this back to me?_

I reached out my hand and took the handkerchief.

"Thank you for returning it…you did not need to go to all the trouble."

She stood up straight and smiled at me.

"Yes I did because I decided that I would be friends with you! My name is Haru! Nice to meet you again!"

I stared at her for a few seconds and then smiled myself. It was the first time that I had met someone who gave me such a heartwarming welcome.

"I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi."

We stood there grinning for a while and then…

"So your name is Sawada Tsunayoshi."

We whirled around to be faced with Dino and his goons. He was grinning at us wolfishly while brandishing his whip.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi you will be coming with me."

"I do not think so Blondie."

I stated as I grabbed Haru's hand turned 180 degrees and ran in the opposite direction of him and his men. We continued to run for a while but then we came to a dead end. They had caught up. Dino made a weird face when he looked at us.

"Hahaha! Very funny which one of you is the real Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

I blinked confused then looking for Haru I stared. Instead of Haru being there I was having a staring contest with myself. Everything was exactly the same right down to the clothes and hair. Then it hit me Haru must be a shapeshifter. They were looked down upon by the other supernaturals because they were humanoid in their true form and the fact that they were very annoying to fight. Annoying to fight being that they could copy how you look and most of your supernatural abilities, too.

So we locked eyes and nodded at each other. Springing away from each other we made for the walls of the dead end.

"Not so fast."

Dino yelled as he used his whip to wrap around Haru's leg and his men blocked my way.

"Even though I do not know how there could be two of you…that's not a problem all I have to do is bring both of you to Reborn."

He started to reel in Haru and his men started advancing on me. Then….

"Don't you get any closure to them!"

Came the shout of two voices. Looking around I saw Bianchi standing on the wall nearest Haru while on the one next to me was Lambo…_LAMBO WHAT IS HE DOING HERE!_

"Women and babies should stay out of this."

One of Dino's men stated as he charged at Bianchi. He went down with poison cooking in his face.

"Tsuna is my charge so it's my business."

Lambo was quieter than usual I locked eyes with him.

"Lambo you don't need to help us."

I pleaded with my eyes hoping he would get the message. I saw realization in those eyes but it was soon replaced with determination.

"Tsun-ni is Lambo's big brother so it is my responsibility to help my big brother like its big brother's job to take care of me. The great Lambo will always help his big brother when he is in need!"

Bianchi

I looked at the small figure of the little human boy. I saw the determination, and my heart soared when I saw that Tsuna had made a great bond with the child already. It was the bond that Tsuna needed to make with his guardians…_To bad that it was with a human child_…Never mind I welcome the child into Tsuna's life even if he is human that child will be able to make Tsuna's life better then it is.

So I got ready to save the shapeshifter next to me.

Lambo

I found big brother in a tough spot. I was not about to leave him in it. I had finally found him after we got separated. He was more important to me then my own famiglia. I would take the danger towards big brother and turn it onto myself. I can take it I am really tough.

Dino

_What is going on? Where are all these people coming from? It was like they appeared like magic. The little cow brat I remembered from a few days ago when we tried to capture Tsuna. The women on the wall was the one Reborn was talking about…but what about that girl she had disappeared to be replaced by a Tsuna. These people were not normal_…That last thought piqued my interest in them even more making my drive to capture them all even fuller.

Tsuna

Dino continued to reel in Haru and the men were almost upon me. Then Bianchi through one of her acid onigiri. Lambo pulled grenades out of his afro and threw them at the men making them scatter.

Bianchi then grabbed Haru and sprang over the wall to run away. I got on the wall scooped up Lambo and ran as well. We left Dino there flat on his face from one of the grenades.

4:00 PM- Tsuna

I judged that we were far enough away to be safe and then stopped turning into the nearby playground I went to my secret spot.

I sat down still holding Lambo. Then I sat him down in front of him and stared at him. He stared back at me.

"Lambo why did you help me? You have your own family and your own life you can't be getting mixed up in mine."

I said to him in a serious tone but he shook his head.

"Tsun-ni, is the most important to Lambo! He was the first person to care for Lambo! And Lambo really likes Tsun-ni so no matter what Lambo will be with Tsun-ni!"

I just shook my head at him. Then he began to tear up and I couldn't keep my resolve. Scooping him up into my arms I cuddled him.

"You don't play far using tears against me."

Through his tears he looked up at me and sniffled. I thought back on how I felt when we were separated and how I broke down talking to Bianchi about him.

"It will be tough on you. There will be times that you will not be able to come with me and have to behave yourself here but if you're so determined I will accept you as my little brother."

He seemed to pause and then through his tears he smiled at me. He hugged me and started to wipe away his tears.

"The good thing is we have a place to live now."

I stated grinning at him and then getting up headed towards our apartment.

Haru

The woman who saved me took me to an apartment. I sat on the couch as she looked me all over. It was uncomfortable and I really wanted to go find my love but I waited to hear what she had to say.

"What is your name?"

She asked me after a while.

"It is Haru, I am a shapeshifter."

"I kind of figured you were…But how did you get to the human world."

I looked at her and saw that she would not take anything but the truth.

"I followed Tsuna."

"Why!"

"He was the first person to be nice to me. We did not even know each other and he came up to me and gave me his handkerchief when I was crying. I love him!"

She sighed

Bianchi

I wonder why no one had noticed her stalking Tsuna. Even Tsuna appeared to not have realized she was stalking him till today. If this girl wanted to be a part of Tsuna's famiglia that means that there could be others in the supernatural world who wanted to be a part of it to but they did not know how to. This was troubling. I would have to send a report, but not this week maybe next week. Just in case other developments happened.

"You will have to go back for now or find your own place to live in the human world, but I will not get in your way."

Her eyes light up.

"Thank you! Thank you!"

A while later after much girl talk the door to the apartment opened. In walked Tsuna carrying the little boy.

"Oh, Good your both okay."

He stated with a grin.

"Who is the little boy in your hands."

Haru asked as she walked forward and smiled at the little kid.

"I am the Great Lambo Tsun-ni's little brother and I like candy, especially grape candy."

"So cute!"

Haru took Lambo from Tsuna and walked over to the couch talking to him.

I came over to stand next to Tsuna for a while there was silence.

"He is human you know."

Tsuna said with a sigh.

"Does it really matter?"

I questioned with a raised eye brow.

"You can have more than your guardians in your famiglia. A few humans in the human world does not seem like a bad idea no?"

He looked at me and I saw how grateful he was to me for saying that.

"Thank you. You always know what to say."

Then he walked over and cheerfully talked with the others. I was left to think. The Reborn of this world seemed kinder and he also had plans for Tsuna I must investigate but for now…

"Why don't I make use some dinner."

Hmming, I walked away from them as horror was seen on Tsuna's face.

* * *

><p><strong>So I have finally made it to chapter ten. I am surprised it has lasted this long. I just guess I'm on a role. Sorry no one got it right on who was stalking Tsuna was Haru…actually I was originally going to have Yamamoto doing it for his master but then I decided that I had already put him in so I should do someone else.<strong>

**So next chapter will be filler but duh duh duh…more than one new character will be introduced. Also we will be having a time skip…do get to the point of Reborn catching Tsuna certain things must happen so time skips must happen but after Reborn catches him there won't be some for a while.**

Omake Haru finds a home

Haru had with determination been looking for a home to live in. With no luck so far. But that was about to change.

She was walking down a street when she saw a sign that said garage sale. So interested and not know what it was she followed the signs which lead her to a normal looking house. On the drive way lots of things were laid out. She started to look through them.

Out of the house came the man and woman who lived in the house. They had recently moved there and was looking for a new life. They both stopped and stared when they saw Haru. The reason was that she looked like an older version of their now decease 7 year old daughter. The woman regained her composure and walked up.

"Do you need any help?"

Haru paused and then looked up.

"What is a garage sale and why do you have all this stuff laid out like this?"

The woman blinked and then smiled.

"A garage sale is when you have things you want to get rid of but do not want to through away so you sell them cheaply to others that want it."

"Oh."

Replied Haru.

"Um do you think you can help me?"

The husband walked up.

"We would be happy to help what do you need?"

"I need a place to live. I don't have any parents and I want to be able to stay near my friends but they don't have the room so…"

"Um I'm sorry about that but we don't sell houses here…"

"Oh I see."

The girl looked so crested fallen to the parents. They looked at each other and then talking with their eyes came to a decision. The husband then spoke up…

"But we have an extra room that you can live in."

She brightened up at his words.

"Really that would be great."

They all smiled at each other and then went into the house.

Haru finally got a family and the parents got a child who would be able to take the place of their child. They would always remember their darling child but now they had a reason to live on.

**Naïve: AWWw! What a great omake If I do say so myself…**

**Tsuna: Even though it would never happen in real life.**

**Yamamoto: When am I coming in again.**

**Naïve: Don't know.**

**Gokudera: I'm getting fed up with being the only guardian not in yet.**

**Naïve: that's not true.**

**Tsuna: you don't mean…(yelp)**

**Mukuro: Kufufufufufufufufu.**

**Chrome: Please Review.**

**Hibari: Or I'll bite you to death.**


	12. Ch 11 Fairies,Seemingly Innocent meeting

**Naive: It's been a while since I had a chapter…**

**Gokudera: Yeah! Way to flipping long! Even the readers thought so.**

**Naïve: You're right! I had to calm some people down because they thought that I would not continue the story.**

**Tsuna: Then don't continue it then.**

**Yamamoto: hahahaha! But what would the fun be in that! **

**Naïve: exactly! SO I hope the readers like this update.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 11 Fairies and Seemingly innocent meetings<span>

It was now 20 days since Tsuna came from the Supernatural world. He had been homeless for most of that time. Chased everywhere he went and all he had to show for it was a little kid who couldn't be his guardian because he was human. So we start the story once again on a new day…

Tsuna

I was walking along the street minding my own business when out of nowhere a dumpling came and hit me in the face. Rubbing my face I glared at the dumpling accusing it of running my day. Then I took a few more steps and heard a yell.

I looked around me and then up. Today was not my day. A whole dumpling cart was crashing towards me. I swiftly dodged it only to be crushed underneath a person who was also falling from the sky. The person who had used me as a landing post stared at the now destroyed dumpling cart.

"Oh no what am I do now!" the person exclaimed, "What will master say when he hears I destroyed the cart."

I coughed and she stared to look around confused.

"Will you please get off of me?" I exclaimed at her somewhat keeping my cool.

She looked down at me and for a few seconds we had a staring contest till I coughed. That knocked her out of her staring match with me and she quickly got off. She offered a hand to help me up and then brushed me off.

"I'm so sorry I did not see you there." She stated as she smiled at me. I sweat dropped. _Seriously how could she not know that I was underneath her?_ Now that she was not sitting on me I could get a good look at her. She wore traditional Chinese clothes the main part of it being red and black. Her hair was black and so were her eyes. Her hair was in to braids which was in a loop and then flowed down her back. I could see on her back was a pair of fairy wings. They were glossy, shiny, and sparkly. A mixture of reds, oranges, and yellows. The wings gave of a warm feeling. She also looked to be around my age.

"If you have wings why did you not use them?" I questioned her. She seemed to freeze and then go pale finally she turned red. She mumbled something.

"What couldn't hear you?"

She turned even redder.

"I forgot."

I sighed. This girl obviously was very shy. And I being upset with her was not helping the situation.

"Why did you and that cart come falling from the sky?"

"I used the gate key…Master wanted to have me learn to do things my own….so he sent me with cart human world…learn be independent."

I sighed again. "You do release that the gate key works by using the sky as a gate way between the worlds so usually you drop safely from the sky but you can specify if you want set on the ground."

She shook her head at me which made me sigh again. Today was just a sigh worthy day. I scratched the back of my head.

"So what is your name?"

She stared at me for a bite before blushing and shifting her feet.

"My name is Ipin 14 years old…part of dulinkin clan."

"Dulinkin….Isn't that the clan of fairies that deals with assassination and food. Well I guess that explains why you have a dumpling cart." I smiled at her warmly trying to calm her down, "I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi but you can call me Tsuna."

She shyly smiled at me and then turned a sad smile on the wreckage that was her dumpling cart.

"What am I going to do now?"

I looked around seeing a payphone I got an idea.

"Wait right here. I'll be back in a giffy."

I ran over to the payphone and dialed Bianchi.

Ring ring ring ring ring….ring!

Bianchi

I had been spending the morning with Lambo and Haru. It seemed that Haru felt sick and not even the delicious food I prepared for her was working. She wouldn't even touch it.

"Come, come, Haru. You'll feel a lot better if you eat the food I prepared for you!" I smiled at her as I placed rat and fingers soup in front of her.

"Um…No thanks. I think I had enough of your delicious food last night!" Was the reply she gave me with a big smile.

Lambo was looking at his cake like it was going to eat him. Then carefully he poked it with a fork.

"IMA GONNA EAT YOUR FACE FOOL!" Yelled the cake as it made a leap for his face. Only to be smacked down by Bianchi's spatula. Lambo's eyes were as wide as they could go.

"What was THAT!"

I side glanced at it and without missing a beat…"It's a patty cake face of course. Its best to eat them all in one go before they patty cake patty cake your face in."

Lambo then looked back at the cake and it seemed to smirk at him…Lambo then got up and ran into the living room. At this point I heard a ring. She then but down what she was cooking. At that moment Haru quickly escaped. I picked up my cellphone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hi Bianchi it's me, Tsuna."

"Hi Tsuna when will you be back for breakfast? I made your favorite tombstone eggs."

"Um about that….I don't think I'll be back for it. Anyway I just met a fairy with a problem. Her dumpling cart got smashed. Do you know of somewhere we can take it to get it fixed?"

I paused, thinking for a second.

"Sorry I don't…"

"I see…."

"But I we can use some of our money to get the things we need and repair it ourselves."

"That's a great idea Bianchi."

"Me and the others will come over and help you move the cart to the forested area, then we can take stock of what we need and get the supplies. We'll then start repairing it tomorrow. Sound good?"

"Yep now we are at…."

I got the address and then hanged up with a sigh. Tsuna was just a target for people who needed help….and trouble lots and lots of trouble. After thinking that I walked off to get what we would need and muster my minio…I mean the other helpers.

Tsuna 

Bianchi and the others showed up about thirty minutes later. I did the introduction. Then we all gathered up the pieces of the cart and then moved it to the forest. Bianchi took stock just as she said. She then sent me to the store.

It was well passed noon when I entered the store. I walked around the hardware and electronics store. Looking at familiar things and some things that are not so familiar. Using the list that Bianchi made for me I quickly gathered the things that were needed, paid for them and wrote down our address for the purchases to be delivered to our apartment.

While I was on my way to leave the store I heard a frustrated sigh. Becoming curious I moved down an isle to see a baby looking up at something. The baby had spiky green hair, wore a lab coat, had glasses on, and had a green pacifier around his neck that looked exactly like the one the Reborn of this world wore.

I felt foreboding for what I was about to do. But when the baby continued to glare at something he couldn't reach I gave up on it.

"Um what cant you reach?" I stated to him as I walked up next to him. He turned to peer at me in a nonchalant way.

"Prey tell what gave you the idea in that simple brain of yours that I needed help?" He stared up at me then seemingly to take stock he backed up a bite and then looked me up and down twice.

"Um…The fact that you sighed heavily a moment ago and you kept standing there giving the shelves a dirty look. But if I was wrong my bad. That shelf must have done something terrible to you in its past life." I drawled out to him. This awarded me with him blinking and looking me up and down again. Then you broke out in a smirk.

"So you are not a simpleton like I thought…The names Verde and what I need is the conductors on the top shelf." He pushed his glasses up all the while giving off this air that he was better than me.

"Oh okay. My names Sawada Tsunayoshi." I reached out retrieved what he wanted, handed it to him and proceeded to walk away. His stare seemed to burrow into my back like a hot iron. I didn't look back though and soon exited the store.

Verde

I stared as the boy left. Soon as he left I pushed my glasses up and smirked.

"An interesting test subject has appeared….I haven't had a supernatural one in a while."

I then turned walking off to another part of the store as I planned my next move.

* * *

><p><strong>Naïve: That's my update. Man that was hard.<strong>

**Tsuna: why was it hard?**

**Naïve: I don't know this chapter was just hard for me to write. Anyway please review and tell me who you want to see appear next were getting closer to the plot moving.**


	13. Ch 12 Converging Fate

**Chapter 12: Converging Fates**

* * *

><p><span>Supernatural world: Lord Reborn's Castle<span>

In the dark depths of the castle Lord Reborn sat quietly sipping on an espresso and moodily looking over at his current victim. Setting his espresso down he got up and approached the poor pitiful soul who had the mistake to wrong him. He then went to work torturing the person. Screams echoed off the walls and reverberated throughout the castle.

When his fun was done he left his torture chamber and headed for his certain student's rooms. Entering them he sat on the couch seeming too broad over something. Someone entered the room and stood by the door watching him. Lord Reborn did not acknowledge this persons existence so it was best to wait.

Futa

Lord Reborn of late was very much upset even if it didn't appear to be noticed by the lower ranks in the castle, but I have known my master for a very long time. Actually Lord Reborn had been the one to pick me up, meaning that I knew him for longer than most.

Back to the subject at hand most would perceive it as him being his sadistic self, but it was really not that. Lord Reborn was missing his student. Who could blame him he had practically raised the kid since he was 6. That boy had been one of the few that Lord Reborn thought of as his family.

Sadly though he had been ordered by the one he swore allegiance to, to send his student to the human world so that the boy could gain his place in the world. It had hurt him deeply when he found that when the time came that he could not go with. So when that woman Bianchi came he had goaded her into going to the human world as well.

Now it seemed that the symptoms were getting worse. He spent most of his time either in his student's rooms or at the torture chamber. Sadly they were running out of victims of him.

Lord Reborn suddenly looked up sharply and turned his head to me. "Yes my Lord, do you need something?"

He pulled down his fedora and smirked. "Futa go to the human world and bring Bianchi back to report to me."

I calmly accepted my task. "Yes my Lord."

Then turning on my heel I walked out. I would have to make some preparations before going.

Human world graveyard Yamamoto

Master had been quiet for a while now. He had sent someone to kill those who failed before and then he had become as silent as the grave. I had no idea what he was planning but I knew from experience that it couldn't be good for anybody.

So I did what I usually did sneak around town and watched people play baseball at the high school. No one would play it with me among the other minions. This undead life was so depressing but just like in real life I do not show any of my worries easily I hide them behind a smile.

So quietly I slipped away from the graveyard to watch others.

Supernatural world: Castle flattra ?

It was a very classy room I had to emit; it left me wondering how this low level noble could afford it. But that didn't matter this noble was willing to let me into his family how could I not come to hear his proposition.

The noble sat on an elegant sofa with two cat girls with him, one on each side. He was a fat pig demon. Makes you wonder how I could ever want to be a part of his family.

"Boy, I have heard of your skill and I have need for them. IF you perform well I will be willing to let you into my family." The nasty pig said with a snuffle. His over sized belly bulging out of his pants to over flow.

"I wish for you to go to the human world and procure me a delectable chose meat. Sadly I was planning on obtaining it before this and devouring the morsel but it was sent to the human world. So obtain it for me and bring it back here." The fatso stated as he licked his chops, the cat girls moved nervously in their spots. _Should I really do this mission? He wouldn't make that great a boss and…well whatever._

"I will go but it depends upon my own opinion if I complete my mission." I stated as I left the room.

…

After the young boy left the pig snorted angrily then grasping one of the cat girls he devoured her whole. The other one cowered in the corner.

"That ungrateful brat. I will devour him as well as soon as he retrieves what I want." A sly small graced his lips. "It's said that mans offspring is quiet delicious I can't wait to sink my teeth into Iemochi's child."

Then he began to laugh manically as he thought of his plans for the silver haired boy who just left.

Human world: Spanner

I have finally landed in the wonderful country of Japan that my friends had told me about. Now all I had to do was to make my way to the city of Namimori where my friend had kindly asked in return for me living there for me to help him with his studies on a ghost that had appeared in the area. Already I was feeling the energy of Japan. I could not wait to encounter giant robots and monsters, tentacle monsters, magical girls, cute little mascots, and yes this ghost that I was going to research.

Supernatural World: Some lab ?

My life was pretty well off. I didn't have to fight off people trying to kill me. All I had to do was my research and get results. I was set for life….but I couldn't help but feel lonely. At times like this I would remember the boy that I accidently met when I went through the sky with a gate key and made friends with him. It's been a while since I stopped visiting him. He's probably already forgotten me.

All the while I was thinking this I continued to work. Then I got a message alert on my computer. Opening it I came to find that I had orders to use the gate key and go to a place in Japan. There I was to help in the investigation of a rogue supernatural that was turning humans into supernaturals.

I was thrilled my friend had told me about Japan and now I got to go there. This would be great.

Human World: Tsuna

Tsuna was fast asleep in his room. After they had helped Ipin repair her cart he had felt tired and had returned home to find a note from Bianchi telling him that she had returned with Futa to the Supernatural world.

The poor unsuspecting boy had no idea that so many people where converging on Namimori. He had no idea that because of his presents in this city that he would soon find out things about his family he never knew. That he would soon begin to gather his family and that just by the events going around it was like the world was centered on him and so many fates were about to be changed because of him.

But for now he continues to sleep cuddling little Lambo and dreaming sweet dreams were Bianchi never cooked again, Lord Reborn was kinder, His mother loved him, and that he met his first love again.

* * *

><p><strong>Naïve:<strong> So this chapter was be a look see at what other characters are doing and setting up for characters to come into the story.

**Reborn:** (does a flying kick to Naïves face and succeeds) how dare you make me appear to be a love sick fool. I will kill you after all I am a hitman.

**Naïve :(** Cowers in fear…..uses Lambo as decoy…..it fails….uses tsuna and yamamoto as decoys….it succeeds runs away.)

**Tsuna:** So I guess that's it for this chapter.

**Hibari:** whos your first love.

**Tsuna:** obviously it must be Kyoko.

**Reborn:** at least you got part of the name right but wrong! (Hits him with 1 ton hammer)

**Yamamoto:** So tune in for the next chapter okay! Bye!


	14. Chapter 13

**Ch 13 Joining Forces & The Deleted Basic Function**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch 13: Joining Forces &amp; The Deleted Basic Function<strong>

Supernatural World: Lord Reborn's Castle

_I am quite upset; my fur is standing on end. Lord Reborn sent Futa to come and retrieve me. Apparently I was supposed to return so that I could give a report to him. I am not even one of his minions and he dares say these things to me. I am so going to give him a piece of my mind. _Those were the thoughts going through Bianchi's mind as she went with Futa back to the supernatural world.

Now she stood in front of Lord Reborn thinking along the lines that she liked the Reborn of the human world better, even though she had only met him for a few moments. Lord Reborn smirked at her.

"So please tell me how Dame-Tsuna is doing."

"I don't see why I have to…after all I'm not your minion and under no obligation to tell you."

Futa flinched and the one other minion in the room paled severely. They both knew that these two powerful beings might start something. But even though they feared for their lives they knew if they tried to leave something worse might befall them.

Lord Reborn narrowed his eyes at Bianchi his glare becoming fiercer. _Hmm… This might entertain me for a while._ An Evil glint entered his eyes. Bianchi noticed it and started to feel uncomfortable.

Reborn sighed with mock despair. "Really now, I was just worried about my dear student. And you refuse to tell me about how he is doing. This saddens me completely."

He did a dramatic act of deep sorrow, which made Bianchi and Futa sweat drop. The minion for some reason on the other hand had become severely emotional and started crying.

"but I see your point and I have realized that my actions were quiet out of line."

Lord Reborn stopped acting dramatically, as his hat covered his eyes and he smirked. Bianchi felt dread settle in her heart.

"So to make it up to you… I have decided to have you accompany me on a little trip for a while."

Bianchi paled. "I would really rather decline, after all I should be getting back to the human world and watch over Tsuna."

She laughed nervously and with a quick farewell she bolted for the door, which by a lifting of Lord Reborn's hand was now blocked off. She turned to look at him as he approached her and smiling all the while he stated.

"No No No. I must insist, really I must. This will be a chance for you and me to get to know each other better. After all we really should have done this earlier, with the fact that both of us have been taking care of Dame-Tsuna for so long."

Lord Reborn wrapped his arm around her shoulders and walked her towards the couch.

"It would be to each of ours benefit if we got on better terms and also it will give you a chance to tell me what is going on with Dame-Tsuna in the human world…at your leisure."

He smiled sweetly at her sending shivers down her spine. _I really do like the Reborn from the human world better._ Bianchi thought as it crossed her mind that by the time this was over she would probably have gone insane. Finally realizing that there was no way that she would be able to escape she sighed.

"So how long is this little trip?"

Lord Reborn smirked and then stated.

"It really won't take too long after all the trip involves visiting 7 different nobles, 2 other demon lords, investigating about 30 different conspiracies, dealing with assassin attempts more than once a day, visiting about 3 different countries, and finding interesting new recruits along the way that would be entertain…I mean useful to me in the future."

Then he smiled at her and she forced a smile back all the while thinking. _Hmm…What would be the best way to get out of this…He is known as the greatest demon lord in the realm. He is also the most trusted by the demon king after all he was officially put in charge of Tsuna. So it was not like she would get away unscathed if she tried taking him head on….Hmmm….Hmmm… I guess I should just go along with it for now, after all Tsuna can't get into too much trouble by himself, right?..._At that exact moment she remembered certain incidents that took place in the past involving Tsuna and sometimes her thinking that exact same thing.(1)

She then looked up from the couch at a smirking Reborn, who she got the inkling of a feeling that he knew what she was , and then a thought crossed her mind. _Maybe…Just maybe I can get out of this if I poison his corn flakes…._ Bianchi didn't really think that last thought through very much. She didn't think of the repercussions for poisoning Reborn would be or even the fact that Lord Reborn had already made himself immune to all poisons found in the supernatural world. And she had not thought of the most important point either….did Lord Reborn even eat corn flakes? (2)

**Human World: Namimori: Secret Lab: Spanner's Pov**

Hmmm… I walked up to what appeared to be a normal house on the very outskirts of Namimori. Following the instructions in the letter I received I just walked in. Looking around it yet again looked completely normal. I continued on and came to a secret door and entered it. This area was completely different then the house. First I entered an elevator and went down.

The doors then opened to reveal a lab. I walked around aimlessly till I found the person I was looking for. He was as usual working on something.

"I have arrived Verde."

The little baby scientist looked up at me and raised an eyebrow.

"I can see that quite well for myself." He drawled at me.

"I obviously knew you were here the moment you walked in the door. If I did not you would obviously be dead thanks to my traps." He pushed his glasses up looking as hotty as usual.

"But thanks for stating the obvious and giving me an update."

I shrugged not really bothered by the fact that Verde was attempting to show his superiority over me. After all I really don't care so I'll just let him have his little moment. Verde stared at me for a few moments and then jumped down from his chair.

"Now that you are here we can begin our work." He began walking away and I followed behind him. He came to a door and opened it. Inside was what appeared to be a briefing room. This made me blink. After all I knew that Verde rarely worked with others, on that note I don't even know why he wanted me to work with him, so it left me wondering why he had a briefing room. In the end I just sat down and got ready to listen.

"So Spanner I have asked you to help me gather info, observe, and help me with a new pet project of mine." As he stated this, a picture of a young boy around 15 appeared on the screen. He had gravity defying chocolate hair, pale skin, doe brown eyes, and strangely a tail. Upon closure inspection his ears were pointy, it appeared that he had fangs, his feet seemed strange, and in all it looked like he was cosplaying. I continued to scrutinize the photo until Verde coughed. I then looked at him while scratching my head lazily.

"I would say that he looks like a cosplayer and that there is no real reason to go on but it's you we are talking about so he can't be normal." I leaned back in my chair.

"So from that assumption that only leaves the conclusion that he is in fact not a cosplayer and the tail and other abnormalities are actually real." I stared into Verde's eyes for a moment and then I saw something that made me realize why he called me here.

"You wanted my help because you read the thesis I did on another world existing parallel to ours and the fact that I believe I meet someone from that world. Meaning that you believe this person is from that world."

Verde began to smirk.

"You really live up to your nickname of All Seeing Genius." I at this point sighed and gained another smirk from him.

"I had originally got in contact with you because of that thesis as well as the rumors about you. The fact that no matter what problem is placed in front of you, you will in a matter of days find all the solutions, which ones are the best and how to correctly put them into action as well. But also the fact that apparently all you have to do is look into someone's eyes and easily without them saying a word is able to figure out exactly what they are thinking, what they want from you, and what kind of person they are."

I sighed. This guy really had done his research on me but it's not like I care this was getting interesting. Verde watched me and then he actually let me see a grin from him.

The image on the screen changed it now showed to pictures. The one from before and a new picture of a boy who looked almost exactly the same as the other one but without the tail and so on.

"The new picture is of a boy who used to live here in Namimori about a year ago he died saving a little girls live." Verde pushed his glasses up.

"Now the first photo is someone who has been hanging around Namimori for about 26 days now. He has interacted with the locals and quite a few have decided he is a ghost, while some of them believe it's the same person and have been actively trying to interact with him. I myself have come into contact with the specimen and he has piqued my interest."

At this time I for some reason felt really sorry for the poor boy, but the feeling passed. Verde was a scientist just like me and I knew better than to feel sorry for a subject.

"Now I will have you go over the data that I have already collected and then we will discuss the details of the observation and if need be possible future experiments. But first I believe I should show you around the house, the secret basements, where your room is so you can unpack, and we should get something to eat."

He then turned and walked towards the door. I got up and proceed to follow him to the door. This was working out to be very interesting and my spider se….I mean my logical deduction was that I will have a very interesting life here and get to see even more things than I ever dreamed I would in the US.

**Human world: Mansion: Hibari's Pov**

I sat on a bench in my garden, relaxing for the first time in a while. I stared up at the blue sky and the clouds that drifted by. It was a beautiful serein day. Then I heard a ruckus coming from outside my domain. I glared towards the sky and then proceeded to head for my room. I would change and then head out to make those herbivores pay for ruining my peace.

As I got dressed in better clothes I thought over the reason why I had been sitting in my garden looking up at the sky thinking that maybe the drifting clouds could give me an answer. _The whole thing was because of that cosplay herbivore that looked exactly like the other one. First he showed up in my dreams trying to dominate me and before I could punish him I woke up. But then I meet him in real life disobeying rules and causing problems, then yet again he got away before I could punish him. He also got in a fight when I was looking for him, so I could punish him for his wrong doing, then he gets away again._

_And ever since then I have not seen him at all. I've looked all over town and he is nowhere to be seen._ At this point I was done dressing. Lost in my thoughts I punched the wall.

_I want to bite him to death. I want to make him submit to me and show him who the carnivore is._ By this point I was out the door and walking down the street.

**Normal Pov**

People who saw him plastered themselves to the walls. Some fled into the side streets. No one wanted to deal with Hibari. Especial today, they could strangely see a dark miasma like atmosphere surrounding him. It made them feel like someone somewhere today was going to be the poor sap that messed with Hibari and that person would be the first sacrifice for the rest of the world to lose his life so that Hibari would get rid of his bad mood. In all their minds as they fled from him and his horrible mood, that scarily they realized this mood was worse than any of his prior moods they had seen him have, they thought the same thing. _Please god don't let me screw up and also that no one I care about ends up in his sights but also god I beg you that he never gets like this again._

**Hibari's Pov**

Then I walked around a corner and saw gravity defying hair and a twitching black tail. The person who I had been searching so hard to find was nonchalanting walking down the street. I quickened my pace and was about to reach out to grab the irritation that he was when someone called him and he went towards the voice causing me to freeze as he walked away.

**Tsuna's Pov**

I was walking down the street. It was good to finally be out and about. Soon after Bianchi left I ended up getting sick and having to lie in bed for days while Lambo and Haru took care of me. I suddenly felt a shiver go down my spine, I felt like I was being stocked by a predator. I did not let it show in any way through my body. As I slowly scanned the area through my sense. I had almost pinpointed it….

"Hey Tsuna-ni, over here!"

My head turned and I saw Lambo and Haru sitting at an outdoor café I proceeded to walk over and sit down. Lambo instantly hugged me.

"I'm so happy your all better." He grinned up at me and continued to eat his parfait that Haru got him, while Haru at a cake. I sighed and then got a waitresses attention and ordered something as well.

I completely spaced off the fact that I had been searching for a threat a few minutes prior.

**Hibari's Pov**

I was completely shocked. (even though he just looked like he'd frozen with a murderess glare on his face in the middle of the street to onlookers.) I then proceed to stare at my hand and open it a few times seemingly to make doubly sure that I had really not been able to grab my target.

Then I felt something weird…_no it wasn't anger surprisingly, it was kind of like sadne….no no no…hold on I am hibari kyouya the head of the disciplinary committee the unofficial ruler of Namimori there is no way in hell, heaven, or limbo that I would feel sad…..I might be a little depresse….no way in hell only weak herbivores who failed got depressed….I might be a little crest fallen….but wait why would I be that way…I was going to punish the herbivore right then why do I feel like I wanted to do something else…._

That's when the last part of my dream appeared in my mind but instead of the way it was in the dream our roles were reversed. That's when my brain stopped function.

**Normal Pov**

At this point a lot of people had seen the miasma disappear and Hibari kyouya was all that was left standing there kind of like he was dumfounded, even though he was not, after all this is Hibari Kyouya we are talking about that would never happened. Then to their shock he seemed to begin to space out and enter a daze.

At this time it might be a good idea to mention that some very brave or foolish individuals had already started to record the whole scene on their phones. But that ended when a few disciplinary members walked by noticed this and then proceeded to break all the phones and drag the individuals off to some dark forbidden area and they were never heard from again.

**Hibari's Pov**

My brain was attempting to start up again. The best way it seemed to be able to do this is run through the basic functions that I lived by: threaten, mock, demand, order, attack, occasionally blackmail, kill, masturbate, adore cute animals, …

…masturbate deleted ….

I began to function again. Wondering what I was doing up till now I looked around and then heard laughter. Turning my head I saw that herbivore sitting with a girl and a little kid eating something.

I headed directly for them I knew exactly what I needed to do…

**TO BE CONTINUED NEXT CHAPTER**

* * *

><p><strong>(1)Some of these events will be explained in omakes and later chapters<strong>

**(2)Lord Reborn does indeed not eat corn flakes which will be explained sometime in the future. instead he eats healthy Sadist O's, with 10 new ways to show your sadistic side and torture that special someone or just on the foolish masses in every box.**

**Naïve**: So sorry it took forever to update. I was going to do it around March so I started the chapter then but….I ended up being teleported to a parallel world with zombies, bishies, monsters, psychics, bishies, dragons, mages, fairy tale creatures,…..did I mention bishies!

(Reborn kicks Naïve in the head….its super effect…..Reborn has caught a Naïve….what will he do? ...Reborn Forces Tsuna to trade him Swecon)

**Tsuna**: Reborn it took me forever to find that Pokémon and it kept getting away.

**Reborn**: Shut it. And Naïve you better fess up before I do something worse than a horrible Pokémon knock off.

**Naïve**: Sigh…fine. The truth of the matter is that I started it, saved it, and then forgot about it. Up until today which is the first day of July. I really did mean to update a lot over the summer but…I had to deal with college, then moving, then working every day to save up for animeiowa….so in all I have been a very busy bee. I do hope that now that things have calmed down and I seem to be on a roll for writing this story that I will be able to write quite a few more chapters before college starts up again in august.

**Reborn**: You better do what you're saying if you know what's good for you after all I am the number one hitman.

**Tsuna**: How is killing her going to speed up the process of the story?

**Reborn**: Simple my useless student I won't kill her I'll just start a campaign to wipe out her plushie collection.

(Naïve freezes, eyes going as wide as they can go)

**Naïve**: Please not that I've wasted so much money on those things over the past year.

**Reborn**: Then get your butt in gear.

**Hibari**:…

**Naïve**: Oh hi hibari! Is something wrong?

**Hibari**: I'm going to bite you to death! How dare you put such a horrible joke in using my character and making me look like a moody teenage girl who is trying to hide her feelings inside.

(Everyone else stare)

**Naïve**: Hahahaha(nerves laugh). Right…..It's not like I'm making fun of your character after all your my favorite character of this series….it's just sadly how the story went and as I stated all the records of the event have been destroyed so you should be fine!(Mental note no clue were this is going but it's going to be entertaining).

**Naïve**: Anyway Emotions are starting to run high, What will hibari do next time? Spanners finally in the story now what will develop from the teaming up of Spanner and Verde? Will Bianchi finally succeed in getting away from Lord Reborn? Even though they did not make an appearance this time Reborn and Dino are ever growing closure to Tsuna? And when will Gokudera finally make his appearance and will yamamoto ever be able to play baseball again?...Just making sure you know some of the key plots going on if you missed them.

**Tsuna**: So make sure you check out the next chapter when shit goes down on multiple levels of the story and we get very close to the actual main arcs coming up.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: A kiss-Goes-Around**

* * *

><p><strong>Mature Alert: Just kissing but between boys…So be prepared. Don't like don't read. I am putting this warning here for a reason…<strong>

* * *

><p>Where we left off: Hibari had finally set his sights on our little hero. What will happen on this continuation of drago….sorry wrong story…of A Boy Caught between Two Worlds!<p>

**Café in Human World: Hibari Pov**

The herbivore continued to talk with the girl and little boy as I made my way over to them. I would not let him get away again. No he was never going to get away from me. I would show him who the real top carnivore was and make him submit….

Then interrupting my thoughts I heard yelling, but I thinking along the line of grabbing the herbivore before he could escape in the commotion hurried forward to finally clasp my hand on him. Only to be slammed into by something…..

**Normal Pov**

Everyone watched as the most terrifying person they knew, Hibari Kyouya, made a bee line for the weird cosplay kid he had tried to grab. Some of them became distracted though upon hearing someone yell.

"I finally found you! Tsunayoshi! This time you're not getting away from me!"

Turning to look the bystanders saw a blonde foreigner, in a green jacket with a furred hood, come running down the street straight towards the same person Hibari was going for….The groups of bystanders, one group watching Hibari carefully, the other watching the strange foreigner ended up with them all watching the same scene as the blonde foreign ran directly into Hibari…..Everyone took about 10 or so steps back….

Except for the fan girls, which most of them fainted on the spot at the scene laid out for them:

Hibari Kyouya the scariest person in Namimori but also the hottest was pinned to the ground. The foreigner on top with his knee placed between Hibari's legs, one arm resting next to Hibari's head, and his lips locked with Hibari's. Which at this moment I should mention that Hibari had passed out from the impact. **(1)** So he was not knowledgeable about the fact that some blonde foreigner had kissed him…in public…with plenty of fan girls sadly around with their cameras to the point that there was nothing the disciplinary committee could do to stop the later leek of the events of this day.

Now on the other hand the said blonde, who was Dino, sadly was in a daze himself….

**Dino's Pov: Flashback**

I had been getting the worst end of the stick since coming to this city. Reborn was playing with me all the time. Apparently he had taken the fact that the Tsunayoshi look-a-like kept getting away as a reason for him to retrain me. So whenever we were not looking for the boy I was being put through the ringer by Reborn.

So when I heard that Reborn was planning on spending the whole day doing the retraining I actually ran away from Reborn. I could not bring my men but I decided that I needed a break. So even with my clumsiness I was having a pretty good day.

Then I heard familiar voices, looking to see who it was I saw the look-a-like and his friends. _This must be my lucky day! _I thought as I grinned and went running towards them all the while declaring my victory. That's when something black walked into my path and I ran into it.

**Dino's POV: Present**

So right now I'm seeing stars and can't seem to see straight at all but I know there's something soft against my lips…._oh well it looks like my bad lucks back. This day is probably going to go downhill from now on…but wow this is really soft…!...is this a kiss! So I'm finally having my first kiss with a cute girl…after all only a girl would have lips as soft as these._ With about those thoughts in my mind, I decided to enjoy this.

**Normal POV**

The people watching got a complete shock upon seeing the foreigner move his one hand to Hibari's face and …..DEEEPIN THE KISS INTO A FRENCH!...Almost all the fujoshis fainted from blood lost while the rest just kept taking pictures.

And what of our hero who had been the cause indirectly….

Well He sat in his seat at the table completely frozen in shock watching two guys kiss about only 2 or 3 feet from him. He was utterly dumbfounded.

**Hibari's POV**

As I began to regain consciousness I felt something foreign in my mouth. My eyes shot open to greet me with a foreign idiot's face waaaaay to close to my own….._wait….WHAT!_ I point blank upon realizing what he was doing began struggling to get him to stop or push him off. _IM GOING TO KILL THIS GUY!_ I screamed in my head as I finally got him off me by trying to bite his tongue off.

He jerked off of me with surprise a hand going to his mouth. I then slammed a tonfa into his stomach and face. Standing up I looked around for anything…anything at all that could….I saw it and then took it….

**Tsuna's POV**

I had recovered enough from what I was seeing to stand up and try to get away….No luck…._Figures…_I got a little away to only see the Dino guy get pushed off from kissing the guy and then beaten up by the guy he had been hugging. That guy stood up and I saw that it was the guy who had attacked me a while ago. He was looking around hurriedly. **(2) **

Then his eyes locked onto me, without warning he grabbed me and kissed me. One arm went around my waist, pulling me towards, flush up against his body. While the other one continued to push my face into his. He went from chaste kiss, to licking my lip and gaining entrance to my mouth. As he did this the arm around my waist tightened and his waist pressed into my own. His tongue roamed my mouth for I don't know how long. Then he suddenly pulled away letting my legs give out and I fall to the ground.

My mind was utterly blank…then…_That felt really goo…wait wasn't tha….Oh my God! Oh MY GOD! WHAT HE DID WITH HIS TONGUE!...OH MY GOD! What was he doing with his tongue? What exactly was that!..._

**Normal POV**

As Tsuna's mind went around and around in circles. Hibari had to deal with turning to see a whole bunch of people just staring at him. He immediately glared at them.

"Now that I have that horrid taste out of my mouth…" Hibari then looked over at said blonde foreigner who had caused the bad taste, to see him look at him and actually whimper from his fetal position on the ground. Hibari then had the satisfaction of crossing him off his "To Bite TO Death List". **(3) **As he made his way towards the guy ready for a good old sadistic beat down.

While Hibari was doing his usual pass time Haru and Lambo had somehow escaped the scene while carrying-dragging Tsuna. They had taken refuge in a park nearby and were trying to get Tsuna to snap out of it, with no luck as I might add. Lambo then mentioned he was thirsty and so Haru attempted to hide Tsuna somewhat and then left with Lambo to get a drink. They hoped Tsuna would start functioning again while they were gone.

**Tsuna's POV**

_Why? Why?! WHY!? Did that guy do that to me?...But what was he doing anyway? I have never seen what he was doing with that one guy…have I? And then he did it to me?...But it felt really good…About the same as when someone grabs my tail but even more pleasant…Hmmmmmmmmm…_**(4) **At this point I began functioning normally again. To only look around and find that I was no longer where I remembered being and there was a blonde guy that was not that Dino guy…

* * *

><p><strong>(TO BE CONTINUED)…..<strong>

**(1) **You might not have picked up on it last chapter but Hibari mentioned how he had not been able to relax since having the dream about Tsuna. That includes sleep…hehehehe…Lack of sleep can come back in horrible ways.

**(2) **It says hurriedly instead of frantically cause come on …its Hibari there's no way something that would make him frantic.

**(3)** Hibari's "To Bite to Death List". It's really long but so far most of the names are crossed off already….and there has never been more than one none crossed out names on it… So here is what the list looks like presently….

Cosplaying herbivore

Blonde foreigner (CROSSED OUT)

Ryohei (CROSSED OUT)

Herbivore 10434543224 (CROSSED OUT)

Herbivore 10434543223 (CROSSED OUT)

Ryohei (CROSSED OUT)

Yakuza gang (CROSSED OUT)

Herbivore crowd (CROSSED OUT)

Ryohei (CROSSED OUT)

Ryohei (CROSSED OUT)

Herbivore 10434543222 (CROSSED OUT)

Crowd (CROSSED OUT)

Student a (CROSSED OUT)

Ryohei (CROSSED OUT)

This is only a bit of the list…

**(4) **If you have not figured it out yet…Tsuna is finally showing similar traits to the other human Tsuna. Luckily he has not started going "HIEEE!" yet. But anyway, Tsuna knows nothing about kissing or sex….the reason for this will be told later.

* * *

><p><strong>Note to Readers: <strong>I will be continuing this. I got side tracked with school stuff and work. So I am hoping to have at least 2 more chapters after this updated in the near future.

Naïve: So happy times, right! We got some DinoxHibari loving..(mumbles: Even though I don't like this pairing.)

Reborn: What was that?

Naïve: Nothing at all! I was actually going to have Ryohei be the one to do it…but Dino seemed more likely to do it. You know…without his posy there to make sure he doesn't screw up, being an idiot and an over affectionate idiot at that.

Dino: Hey!

Reborn: Pipe down!

Naïve: So on another note….NOOO! The manga ended! Why oh god why? Do you like to torture me or something.

Tsuna: I did not know you liked us so much…

Naïve(gives Tsuna an are you an idiot look): It's the only reason I have continued with this story so long…but anyway I will continue this story even if the actual manga ended.

Lambo: hope to see you again soon! Please review!


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: I Swear I'm off the Stuff (1)**

* * *

><p><strong>Warning: Swearing has been bleeped out so don't get angry at me for it being in here. Also if you take it as sexual again I am warning you now. Also I don't own Hitman Reborn, or anything I point out as references at the bottom. I put those there so that you can't say I am taking something as my own… So please enjoy the story…<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Tsunas POV<span>

After finally snapping out of my shocked state I find myself in a place I don't even remember being at before. It seemed to have a..._Hmmmm…what was that show Haru and Lambo were watching on that TV thing? It had a caterpillar, flowers, mushrooo….Oh it was Alice in Wonderland…Wait…._Looking around I confirmed my rambling thoughts. The room's wall paper was made to look like a forest with lots of flowers. The couch and chairs looked like toadstools and the table looked like a giant mushroom. As I was looking around I finally noticed the blonde boy sitting in one of the chairs. He was not that Dino guy for sure. He was a little shorter, he was…._WHATTTT!_ This guy had a mushroom top on his head, I could not tell if it was a hat or not. His skin was pasty and kind of sickly looking, his eyes were this green color and his clothes seemed to be a bizarre outfit with a green shirt with a poison warning symbol on it as well as above the symbol there was in bold red letters "Eat me!"**(2) **

The guy apparently realizing I was aware of my surroundings quickly jumped up. His eyes shining, as he locked onto his prey which was sadly me. Before I could even react he had grabbed my hands and put his face waaaaay to close to mine. _Does this guy not know about personal space!_

'Welcome my wonderful companion!" At this he then yanked me into him so he could grab my shoulder and dramatically sweep his hand across my view. "To my grand abode! Which I have so gracefully allowed you to come into!"

At the end of his..._I am guessing practiced speech…_He grinned even wider._ HIEEEEE…how can he smile so wide without splitting his face?_ Then he finished by hugging me so tight I thought I would pass out…CORRECTION…I passed out for a moment which lead to me attempting to claw my way out of his arms once I had recovered.

"WHO! The H**L! Are you?! Where am I? And how did I get here!?" I exclaimed as I broke free and safely hid on the other side of the table. He did not seem upset at all as he sat down once more to drink his tea. Then after coughing into his hand…

"I am Naito Longchamp! You are in my lovely home underneath the ground. And how you came to be here is a wonderful grand tale..." He paused as music came from who knows where. "Which I will now retell to you…"

Naito's POV

I was on a wonderful walk through the city, visiting all my favorite places and people. These people of course love me so much because I am that great. (_HIEEE! Make him stop! I have already had enough._ Tsuna exclaimed in his head.) They showered me with praise and gifts.

"Get the F***ing out! You poisonous toadstool!"

"Hide the children before he can pollute them!"

"Don't breathe in or you'll go insane!"

(People throwing stuff at Naito, especially salt.) "Ummm…the story you're telling and the background don't reall…HIEEEE!" Tsuna had begun only to have a gun pointed at the back of his head and to hear quickly whispered words of "Don't interrupt."

So I then proceeded to the park where I found your wonderful self. You seemed to have sprouted newly from the ground so I had my butler take you to my home…underground.

Tsuna's POV

The gun that had been pressed against my head was withdrawn. I took my chance to turn around and see a slug of a man towering above me and a thin man like a preying mantis. My eye began to twitch as I decided that I had finally gone insane…It probably was the fault of that human who hugged me and put his tongue down my throat.

"Umm…Who are your friends?" I stated as I shifted away from the two with a fake smile that looked like the greatest and brightest open for business smile. **(3) **Naito looking around me seemed to pause and then with an equally bright smile and what you could call a comradely hug.

"The slug is my brother Lunga and the tall one is my butler Mangusta. They have been through thick and thin with me and I am not just saying that because of their body types."

At this moment I decided to get out of there as fast as possible but right as I was going to put my plan into action I accidently got a whiff of his breath. My head began to swirl and spin. I became so dizzy that the only thing keeping me standing was his arm around me.

"Hiee…ummm…I don't think you told me what supernatural you are…?" I seemed to ask through the haze as my mind seemed to dim more and more. He gave me another big smile as he stated…"I'm a shroom."

"What?" I asked again as my mind went blank and I began seeing pretty colors.

"I'm a poisonous mushroom monster." He stated as he let me flop onto the ground with an uncharacteristic smirk this time. "I can tell you and me will be wonderful friends forever."

My mind finally faded comple…..

**BAD END (4)**

Normal POV

Now don't go getting worried the story is not over yet. Our main character just seemed to finally meet his first enemy in the human world…and well our author must really be on some nice drugs to make the first enemy one Longchamp…but back to the story…

In a certain street, In a part of time…We can find Dino hung up like S&M play by his own whip, courteous of Hibari. Who remembering his original goal has gone to find our little lost herbivore. Dino gives a whimper as all the people disperse and one approaches.

"Hmm…this is some nice handy work. I should have a nice chat with the person responsible later." Declared Reborn as he smirked up at Dino and then proceed to walk away.

Reborn's POV

I should have known entrusting Dino with this was too much for him. I sighed at the stupidity of my student. Looking around I then noticed I was near the restaurant I remembered Tsuna eating at. I proceeded to it and then entered. I began to ask around the restaurant about the boy I got plenty of results after all apparently this restaurant was one he usually ate at.

I found one juice bit of info upon talking to a waitress. She told me that one day the boy had come in to eat like usual but a little kid had grabbed his tail. The boy had completely become unable to move and really weak. I thanked her for telling me and left the store. That boy better be ready because now that I have ahold of his weakness I will use it to the utmost. When I say this I mean a sneak attack of course. He'll never see it coming. As I smirked I of course covered my face with my hat. _This is going to be fun._

Bianchi's POV

As the man in front of me continued to ramble on my head continued to grow ever closure to the table. Lord Reborn had kept his word, as I refused to tell him what was going on with Tsuna; he continued to merrily drag me with him everywhere. He looked over to me and then leaning down whispered…

"And only think what's coming next Bianchi. We have 3 more meetings like this after this one. I know how much fun you are having but make sure to save some of that joy for later okay." With what I could only call his attempt at a friendly sweat smile and a pat on my arm he turned his attention back to the procession.

I on the other hand let my head drop completely to the table with a groan. _Someone please come force feed me my own cooking…_** (5) **

Lord Reborn smirked.

Normal POV

_Where in the world did that herbivore get to…_Hibari thought as he searched the area for said herbivore. As he entered a park he noticed a certain baseball uniform from his school it was really torn and ragged. Hibari growled at the thought that a uniform at his school was being so ill kept, so he followed the person.

Upon somehow losing his prey he did come to find a giant hole in the ground at the bottom of a hill. He peered into it.

"HIBARI! IS THAT ETREMELY YOU!" Came the shout from behind Hibari causing him to whirl around and take an incoming Ryohei, which caused him to lose his balance. They both fell into the hole and slide all the way down.

Yamamoto POV

I was told to do recon for my master and find out about the annoyances that moved into the park. So I was looking around for the entryway when I heard a yell. I ran towards the sound and was just in time to see two people fall into the portal I was supposed to go through.

"Hahahahahaha! This does not look good…" I stated as I followed them in.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><span>Naïve:<span> and they all live happily ever after.

Tsuna:…..

Naïve: Yes?(fake smile and syrupy sweat voice)

Tsuna: What the h**l! What the bloody f**ing actual H**l!**(6)** Really you had to put the one character in the manga who apparently everyone hated to the point that he even doesn't show up in the anime and make it look like he was creepy as F***k!

Naïve: Well I think how I portrayed him is quiet accurate…well in my opinion I always thought Longchamps was kind of a sorry excuse of a character…when he was not being creepy as H**l. I still really want to know why he was put in there anyway but I guess the world will never know.**(7)**

(Naïve gets hit by Reborn with 1 ton hammer)

Naïve: What was that for…?!

Reborn: Stop making references it means we have to explain more that we don't own it…

Naïve: Fine…

Lambo: Please review! Cause I want candy! And these cheapskates are not going to pay up without a reason.

Naïve: Right. Well see you next chapter….please don't drop me because I seem to have gone insane with this chapter….there's a reason I swear…

Gokudera: you don't have a reason do you?

Naïve:….

* * *

><p><strong>(1) <strong>This is from Hitman Reborn Abridged Season 2 trailer. It's on YouTube and I love this series. So this belongs to DyingWillBullet who made it and uploads it to YouTube, you should so watch it. (No this is not a paid advertisement. I do all my advertisements for free if it's awesome enough).

**(2) **Wonderland and Papuwa reference. Obviously the "eat me!" is from wonderland but the whole poisonous mushroom who just wants to be eaten thing comes from Papuwa series 2. Also to go with that is the fact that in Papuwa the mushroom usually just ends up as a drug.

**(3) **This smile is brought to you by a web comic I read on smackjeeves called "Annarki". So it belongs to Kizzy and I don't own it.

**(4) **lame joke going along the lines of making the wrong choices end up with you losing in gal or bl games. Mainly hinting at the fact that if it was one of those games Tsuna's getting **S raped and wishing he was dead if he doesn't got a hero….Luckily a smexy bad**s anti-hero is on his way with annoying loud side character and cheerful as h**l sidekick.

**(5) **I am pointing out the fact that in the manga it said she can eat her own poison cooking with no problem but I seriously doubt that so in this story if she eats it she gets the same results as anyone else.

**(6) **From the Yugioh abridged Bonds beyond time moving. I think it's one of the rare good lines Jaden actually says. Don't own it.

**(7) **If don't get it then man are you behind the times. It's from the old tootsie pop commercials. Don't own.


	17. Chapter 16

**Ch 16: Tsuna's Wonderland of a Nightmare Gets Far Worse, Gokudura's Attempt to make it to the Main Plot is Foiled, And Who Said Cameos Don't go well with Foreshadowing**

* * *

><p>(Dang this titles the longest yet. Reminds me of Gintama titles).<p>

**Warning****: Swearing has been bleeped out so don't get angry at me for it being in here. Also if you take it as sexual again I am warning you now. This is an all possible coupling but the main pairing is yaoi. Also I don't own Hitman Reborn, or anything I point out as references at the bottom. I put those there so that you can't say I am taking something as my own… ****So please enjoy the story…**

**Note to readers: **

**Thank you very much to those people who do attempt to correct my English grammar mistakes. I have Asperger's which is a less severe form of autism. So I can function normally and don't appear much different but my language skills are bad. Even though my spelling tests have gone from horrible to okay since elementary school I still have problems with these skills. So it is a great help when people do reviews and try to help me edit. Once again thank you very much and when I revise this story, after a certain point, I will be using all of the help you have given.**

**I love it when people actually give reviews and opinions on my stories. All of you who have reviewed and given their honest opinions thank you so much. I am the only person who is a fan of this series in my area so I really don't have anyone around who would be able to help me make my writing better. I even tried to get my writing club to help but they did not understand. For example I made references to things that you would only know if you had read or seen the anime and they stated I was being vague and it did not make sense. So all the help you give is appreciated.**

**Also I attempt to write back to most of you, who have reviewed, and try to answer your questions. So I was wondering if you wanted me to do something similar to what others do when they answer reviews in the story. So tell me what you think about it. Also I brought this up because I have answered some points in private messages that I believe should be clarified for all so soon I plan on doing just that.**

**Finally we get to the bad news. I priory told you in chapter 14 that I would be updating two more chapters very soon and I did indeed go through with chapter 15 but I had hit a snag. My operating system on my original computer crashed, so all the data on my hard drive was safe, but then I had to spend the rest of my time finishing up reports I needed to do after it got fixed. So I finally am past class so I can do this fanfiction now. So after this chapter I will most likely do my what's been going on so far in the story, clarifications, as well as character profiles so far, and most likely links to drawings dealing with my versions of characters. So I am sorry for saying that I was updating two more chapters soon but only got 1 out before the computer started being mean.**

**So please continue to enjoy my story and help me to make it better.**

* * *

><p><span>SW: Gokudera<span>

I was finally ready to go to the human world. All that was left was to check out my qualification of passage. **(1) **I did not quite understand what this step is for after all I had never gone before. But the store owner I bought the sky gate key from told me it was gravely important to be checked for your qualification of passage. If it was not performed it would be very dangerous for the person trying to pass between. So I was on my way to the office that performed the qualification test.

While I was walking along the road I let my mind just wonder. _Do I really want to perform this job? I really don't want to join that disgusting pig's family. Of course it was the only being willing to give me a job and a possibility of acceptance in this world but still there is something not right about that pig…or this job he sent me on._ So he continued to walk along the trail getting closure and closure to the office.

HW: Normal POV

Ryohei and Hibari tumbled down, down, and down into the hole. Hibari all the while thinking along the lines of finally removing the annoyance from his "To Bit to death List", that he seemed to constantly get back onto and never learn to stay off of, permanently. While Ryohei constantly yelled Extremes, and attempted to ask Hibari if this was a new training, only to be cut off as Hibari purposely used his skills to make sure that Ryohei came out of this experience even more black and blue then he would have.

So the two continued to tumble down the hole until a faint light and flat ground could be seen at the end. When they came out of the tunnel Ryohei landed in a heap with Hibari landing on his feet, right on top of Ryohei. Now you are probably wondering why it ended up like this. Well it goes back to those skills Hibari has, he upon seeing the approaching end stopped trying to hit Ryohei and instead maneuvered their bodies so Ryohei would come out first and cushion his fall. With Ryohei basically falling out first with extra help from Hibari's kicks to make room so that he could with more room stop his tumble down with his tonfas jammed into the walls and land on his feet. Yes, I restate Hibari has mad skills. The audience can react with a single "Wao."**(2) **Or squeals if you wish.

Hibari proceeded to glare at the EXTREME yelling idiot under his feet, and then deciding against going through with his plans of permanently getting rid of him, at least till a later date on the account of he may be useful right now. Hibari walked off of Ryohei and stood on the ground to give their new surroundings a look through for danger. After all they just fell down a huge hole, thanks to somebody, that went very deep and it was obviously not normal.

Ryohei on the other hand finally got up from his position on the floor. He looked around excitedly only to shout,

"Hibari-san! Have we stumbled into an EXTREME role-play game because I don't think I am wearing the right EXTREME clothes to play an ETREME hero!"**(3)**

Hibari turned to glower at the annoyance. The bloody idiot was making him regret postponing his execution. He was hurting Hibari's ears from his yelling and the echoes coming back from the walls. He held his blood thirst in and frantically looked around for something to use. With his more enthusiastic sweeps of the area, if you could ever call Hibari enthusiastic, he had more luck then before. Hibari noticed quite a few objects just laying around, from forks, candy, balls, toys, plates, and so on. He continued to look until his eyes landed on a silver circler object. Hibari smirked and smirked and smirked as he went for the item. Ryohei noticing his movements exclaimed,

"What Hibari-san! Did you EXTREMELY find something."

Hibari upon picking up the item and inspecting it gained a certain glint in his eyes, that of an man who had lost it about to regain his sanity, to go along with his smirk. **(4) **

"Yes, I did. I found exactly what I needed at this moment."

Ryohei started getting excited,

"What did you EXTREMELY find!? Something to cure your EXTREME constant EXTREME PMS!?"

Hibari froze processing what Ryohei had just said and what he should do to punish him, painfully and slowly. But again a look around ended those dreams till later, only to instead have Ryohei be added to a newly forming list of what he must accomplish. **(5) **

When he noticed Ryohei was being way to silent he looked up to see Ryohei backing up from him all the while with his big grin, his body was obviously sensing the danger but as usual Ryohei's brain had not figured anything out yet. So Hibari started walking over to him with the item in hand.

"Hey Ryohei let me help you with that costume you wanted."

Ryohei's eyes shined as he walked towards Hibari and he never knew what was coming even after it hit him.

SW: Normal POV

Gokudera had finally reached the qualification test office. He had gone in and done the different tests they set for him, so now he was waiting in a room by himself for the results. He was quite tired of this whole annoying process and wished for it to be done and over with.

SW: Gokudera's Examiner

I was called in before the process of qualification had fully gone through by a frantic nurse saying that I was needed. _Not for the first time did I wonder why my two older brothers were not around and had left me to deal with everything while they were busy. I was the youngest for crying out loud. Even our ancestors told of in Japanese myths could contest that I was supposed to have the easiest job. We were a set of sickle weasels__**(6)**__, I was the one who pushed the person, the middle of us brothers was the one who cut the human, and finally our oldest brother applied medicine to the wound, or at least that's how it went in the human legends. But even now the characteristics were the same. My oldest brother was careful, knowledgeable, a planner, and could run any operation smoothly. He was the one in control and there are reasons for that. My next older brother was the quick to anger and fight kind of guy, but even with that he was quick to take charge and divert disaster. Finally there was me; I'm a coward, a wimp, lousy at anything and everything. So why in the world was I in charge right now! _While these thoughts went around in the Examiner's head he finally arrived at his destination.

SW: Normal POV

As the Examiner came through the door a nurse rushed at him. He glared at her and asked for one of the more senior nurses. She then proceeded to babble off how she was the only one left because all the other nurses had quiet because of the doctor's sexual harassment. This of course gained her a huge sigh from the man, who then asked her what was so important. She exclaimed that a person who had never gone through the qualification test had come today and they had put him through the test but while over seeing it she saw something peculiar appeared in the pre analyzation. So she took it to the doctor and he looked it over. Then to her shock he stopped the test and erased all the data. He then told her to go back to work and he would deal with the person who had come in. The Examiner looked at her with a feed up face,

"So exactly what is wrong? The doctor probably just decided the tests were done wrong and he would perform them himself."

The nurse looked nervous as she said,

"I remembered some of the pre analyzation so I checked the warning alert signs book, you know the one that has all the DNA configurations we must report if found?"

"Yes, yes I know it but what does this have to do with this."

She looked even more shaken then before as she lend forward and whispered,

"I checked the configuration and low and behold the DNA that I remember from the sheet matched an A class alert DNA configuration. It is so classified that the don't even list what species it is and the words report instantly are posted there. That's why I called you."

This had defiantly caught his attention.

"Show me…NOW."

She nodded and took him to the book and showed him the DNA strand. He stared at it for a few minutes in shock. Unlike the nurses and others who worked in the office he knew this configuration because he and his brothers were in charge. That's when he began to mull over what the h**l the doctor must be thinking, only to pause and run full throatily for the doctor's office. Using his sickle weasel powers over wind he got there almost instantly. Throwing the door open he found the doctor was not there but a pile of letters with a note on top stating for the letters to be delivered immediately sat on his desk.

The nurse who finally caught up with him exclaimed that the person who had been waiting for his results was gone and it looked like there was a fight. The Examiner sighed as he picked up the stack of letters and went through them, the names were…Midori Wakana, Shuichi Eiri, 3 to different demon lords, 1 to the Examiner's higher up, Tyr, Nana Kimiko, Lord Reborn, and the master of all.**(7)**

As He went through the stack he got paler and paler till he was white as a sheet because the names were getting scarier and scarier. All he knew was that he was in deep sh*t and probably his brothers had been pulled in by him too. Then glancing over the desk he found one more envelope he had accidently over looked, he picked it up and looked at the name. He froze for 1 sec, 2 sec, 3 sec…He probably would have remained there staring at it for eternity if the nurse did not jolt him out of it by asking if something was wrong. He looked at her and then handing over all the letters ordered her to personal deliver the letters herself. She asked about the office which he replied with that it was going to be closed for a while. She noded and rushed out to do what she was told.

The Examiner stood there staring into space as he walked towards the door. Only to be reminded of the name on the last envelope by a B letter he saw as he walked by. He froze once again to pale, shiver, and then keel over at the nightmares which were brought back by the name called to memory by that B. **(8)**

He remained passed out on the floor till his brothers finally came back and they had to wake him up, to try and get the story of what happened.

HW: Yamamoto's POV

Yamamoto's going down the hole was less sever then Hibari's and Ryohei's going. For one he was not pushed down it head first by force and two it was more of a steep path if you went down it carefully. But by the time he got to the bottom Hibari and Ryohei had already continued on their way. Yamamoto peered around still to be save. He saw lots of junk sprawled on the floor as well as lots of silver wades of something on the floor but he did not investigate any further as he continued on down the only path available.

HW: Haru and Lambo- Normal POV

Haru and Lambo returned to the place they had left Tsuna so they could go get drinks. Of course the spiky haired cutie was nowhere to be found but they did find a trail of mushrooms, who were crying, leading the way away from their current position. **(9) **They knew that those mushrooms were not there before so they decided to follow them for better or worse.

HW: Normal POV

Now back to above ground. Dino was still hanging S&M style from where Hibari had strung him up. Hibari had wanted the guy to suffer severely, so he had also left a sign declaring that no one supposed to help the guy down at all. So Dino had continued to dangle there as people passed by shooting him looks of pity, cause come on no one wants to piss Hibari off, until a certain group passed by. Dino actually was begging every god that existed they would continue to walk on by and not notice him. Of course all the god's basically spat it back in his face with tough luck.

They had almost passed him by when one of the group noticed a lot of people looking at the same thing, so he turned to look.

"Shishishishishi."

"VOIIII! What are you laughing about."

"Shishishishishi. It seems that a certain little heir got caught and played with."

The rest of the group stopped and turned to look.

"Oh my god! Darling Dino I didn't know you were into that kind of play at all!"

"You're a disgrace to your familgia I should just take care of you now and save Boss the trouble of having to deal with you later."

"Oh no you don't! I have not gotten to play in a long time and this is the perfect chance!"

"Shishishishishishi."

"VOII! You're all idiots but since we are on an ordered break you can do whatever you want. VOI! But you're not allowed to kill him got it."

The one who spoke last then proceeded to leave with the one who had been denied the chance to kill Dino. All the others turned their gazes back onto Dino.

"Now before we begin My Darling Dino, you must defiantly tell me who so beautifully strung you up like this! It's such an artistic style, I can sense such blood thirst…and lust! Oh my, I can feel myself tingling! I have to know who did this they seem like someone I would most certainly have fun with!" **(10)**

The man? Stated as he licked his lips, wiggled his body, and had his arms roaming all around himself. People who were passing by covered children's eyes and decided to avoid that street for quite a while.

In a hole deep in the ground a certain head of disciplinary felt a sickening chill run down his back. He did not let it show at all though he had the feeling that he had somehow entered one of those sick novels his mother read or even that he was in the position known as bitch in one of his father's offices.**(11) **All he knew was that even if that was true he was going to get back at whoever caused this feeling and anyone who looked down on him, was going to be taught their place as a submissive dog. **(12)**

Now back to above ground….

Dino's eyes turned pleadingly towards the laughing one.

"Shishishishishishi. This will be quite amusing won't it? It'll surely pass the time. This prince can't wait to be entertained so give a good show."

Dino then gave up hope from him after those lines and then remembering that this was going on because he drew attention to him finally turned to the only possible salvation. Who looked back into his pleading puppy dog eyes and said,

"I'll help for a $500,000."

As the group 3 began to surround him and the man? Began to reach forward to take him down but not undue his bonds so he could escape. All that was going through Dino's mind was: _MOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!__**(13)**_

HW: Reborn's POV

I was sipping on my espresso as I mulled over the information I had gathered today. When Romario rushed pasted me. I had noticed for quite a while that my stupid student's minions had been freaking out about something. Of course they knew better then to bother me unless it was gravelly important so I let it passed and continued to drink my espresso. Even though I had a vague thought cross my mind that I was forgetting something but it passed. It was most likely unimportant by that fact and if I did need to do something well it could obviously wait till I was done with my espresso. After all I seem to have difficulties finding the right espressos to fit my taste. **(14)** In the end Reborn's sadistic streak continues even unconsciously.

HW: Normal POV- Longchamp's Lair

Our poor hero was still in the grasps of the horrible Tomaso familgia. He had finally woke up to find his clothes had been changed. His hair had actually been spiked down and a ribbon headband placed on his head. His clothes had been replaced with a green dress that went down to a little past his knees. He wore socks that were purple and green stripped that went up to his knees. On his throat was a black collar and a matching strap was around his most sensitive area of his tail but it was luckily not tight enough to cause certain issues. When Tsuna moved his hand he found them to be heavy and upon close inspection he found that he now had locked chains around his wrists. The chains were not attached to anything but it did worry him.

After inspecting himself and finding himself to still be in a daze, he began to inspect the room. It was different from the prior room. It was all red, with a giant heart bed, a lot of pillows and blanks strewn everywhere, and a few large couches. When Tsuna was done he had gone from dazed, to aware, to uncomfortable, and finally to freaking the h**l out. Sadly by this point Tsuna had finally snapped and reverted to a less desirable version of his personality.** (15)**

So when the doors opened and Longchamp walked in, Tsuna bolted for a corner. Longchamp of course shoot him a confused look because he was acting way to different. He disregarded it in the end as he began to approach Tsuna.

"So Sun-chan, your my friend forever cause I found you. So we get to play lots of fun games together!"**(16)**

Longchamp had his huge grin up as he basically bounced up and down. Tsuna just felt more and more uneasy.

"So your probably wondering why your dressed up as a girl. Well, Mangusta my butler said that since your my friend and I have a zero percent chance of getting experience in certain areas, that you would be a good chance to learn those things."**(17)**

That big grin again. Tsuna began contemplating biting his tongue.**(18)**

"So he said that I should use our friendship as a means for me to learn those skills before I get married! So my wife doesn't try to murder me or leave me! Is that not great! So since your friend forever you'll help me right!?"

His grinned had gotten so big Tsuna didn't think it was possible to get that big. Then the words he said as his face came closure and closure registered.

"HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !"

_**TO BE Continued…..**_

* * *

><p><span>Naïve:<span> ….

Tsuna: …

Everyone else: ….

Tsuna: HIE! What the h**l is wrong with you!?

Naïve: …..

Reborn: Dame-Tsuna shut up! I think Naïve is broken! (Starts slapping Naïve and so on)

Lambo: Lambo to the rescue!

Gokudera: You stupid cow how are you going to be able to help!

Lambo: Stupidera! Just watch! (Lambo brings out a strawberry shake and forces it down Naïve's throat)

Gokudera: Like that's going to help you stupid cow!

Naïve: (Snaps out of it, holding head) OH my G*d! Brain freeze! I think I lost brain cells!

Gokudera: (dumb struck look but recovers) You already had no brain cells left you stupid fox that needs to be skinned! How dare you write me into the story and then turn around and write all that stuff you did to the stupid bronco and the Tenth! I should murder you!

Yamamoto: hahahahaha! It's okay Gokudera, it's okay. If you look at Naïve's personality she would never give the virginity of one of her favorite ukes away so easily.

Gokudera: (goes after Yamamoto) What the hell are you doing! You're in the same hole right!? Why have you not saved him yet!? You have no clue what you are talking about!

Yamamoto: (pats Gokudera's shoulder) As I was saying…Naïve has this story as all possible couples but the main is 1827 meaning that the only scenes you have to worry about Tsuna losing his innocence in are the ones with 18 guy in them.

Reborn: Naïve you're sick in the head…I approve.

Tsuna: EEEP!

Naïve: (fully recovered) I don't know what happened! I had the chapters planned for a while but realized that the rest of this arc had not been planned so I went and tried to introduce new characters, get Gokudera closure to the human world, and so on. I have no idea where all this came from! I just hope people don't think I'm on crack.

Reborn: (looks at rest of this fanfiction) Yeah you've gone way past that long ago so good luck!

* * *

><p><em><strong>ReferencesClarification:**_

**(1)Okay so the qualification of passage thing was recently added in. Before I informed that your other self-had to be dead before you could cross between worlds, well that's true but since then I have clarified and expanded the whole travel between part. It will be explained in detail in the explanation chapter next.**

**(2)This is a reference to the original story of Hitman Reborn. My biggest fangirl moments were when Hibari would make this single "Wao." In certain scenes, such scenes are when Tsuna interferes with Hibari and Mukuro at one point and so on.**

**(3)This one is a giggle moment for me at the fact that Ryohei plays RPG video games or is able to stop moving long enough to play…Of course he could also be just referencing cosplay or LARP(live action role play).**

**(4)The man about to regain his sanity plug is a point of view some have that if someone goes over the edge they will use any means possible to return and you can usually notice a certain gleam in their eyes when they find something to do just that.**

**(5)The new accomplish list for Hibari ranges from: murdering Ryohei, to making Tsuna submit, and killing the one who caused the chill, and so on. Hibari is not at all happy he has this list because up till now all he has needed is his "To bite to death list."**

**(6)Actual name is Kamaitachi but translates to sickle weasel. It's a Japanese mythical creature. It comprises of 3 weasels as stated in the story: one to push a human of balance, one to cut the legs or arms, and then the last one puts medicine on the wound so it doesn't bleed but it still hurts.**

**(7)So do you recognize these names, 1 is a different name for a character who died by the beginning of the canon story, 2 are alternative versions, 2 are obvious, 1 is a plot twist that was revealed as foreshadowing earlier with a different name, and 1 is a plot twist yet to be revealed. MWAHAHAHHAAHAHA!**

**(8)So these three brothers are actually characters from the original story. I am proud to state that so far out of the main characters only the pig demon is the only character obviously not based on the original story. These three are not brothers in the story though, so don't immediately think of the 3 scam bros. The youngest who we were introduced to has issues with a certain character with a B name, I wonder who he is. I am open to guesses of who the 3 are.**

**(9) This if you did not get it is a reference to Shippo's trail of wailing mushrooms in "Inuyasha" when Kagome and him are captured by Koga.**

**(10)Hmm…I think either I need to go and rewatch and reread Hitman Reborn to check this characters personality or I can confirm by the fact that I have watched Black Butler and read it more recently that this character ended up acting to much like Grel.**

**(11)Yeah this one, the whole mom thing was she was reading very sever yaoi novels and the father has lots of businesses and for some reason from the illegal ones to the legal ones there is always this person who takes it from everyone.**

**(12)Okay the whole making people into submissive dogs and so on is credited to Togainu no chi, a Bl novel game. From one of the main characters Shiki.**

**(13)So I am open to guesses on who these people are that are torturing Dino. Of course their obvious in my mind but it might not be to others.**

**(14)This is actual a reference to quite a few different fanfictions where they have it that the only thing Tsuna can do right is make Reborn's espresso or that he has gotten so use to Reborn he can make it perfectly or that he's just that good at making them that Reborn gets addicted. I liked that idea so I put the possibility in.**

**(15)Yeah the whole less desirable personality thing is true. Lord Reborn beat it out of him at an early age cause he got his hands in that far back. But with all the things going on its been gradually slipping over time. I think I might have mentioned it earlier that he was starting to act more and more like the human Tsuna would. There may be more reasons but I am not telling. But before I start getting yelled at for Tsuna's contradicting his denseness and cluelessness about s*x and so on let me clarify. Tsuna knows about it but he doesn't, is the point being made. What Lord Reborn taught him on the subject was a more extreme version of what was taught to girls in the past. NO s*x till marriage and not allowed to do it with anyone but that special person, so he has been basically programed by Lord Reborn to not have s*x interest in anyone or to have more than one partner. Trust me once Tsuna gets time alone where he's not being held captive and not under the influence of certain shroom influence he will realize he ended up doing a big unwilling oops! with Hibari, which may lead in Hibari's favor….or not.(shrugs, evil grin).\**

**(16)The Sun-chan thing was a whole cute idea I had from Tsuna's name. Basically, hey I'm smart I spelt your name in English and found that the world sun was in your name. So you're like my sun so that's your nickname or I think it's a cuter nick for Tsuna.**

**(17)I apparently did not clarify this last chapter but the butler Mangusta is a preying mantis demon….for a reason. He will prey upon anything and try to brainwash others to do the same. Actually I think this is quite appropriate for his character he creeped me out way more than Longchamp and I always had a feeling that he was a pedo for Longchamps but that was my vibe.**

**(18)Tsuna is already attempting suicide, wow.**

* * *

><p><strong>So on another note: You will all get a break from creepiness as I do the next chapter on clarification. Then the chapter after that will be hopefully the end of the arc dealing with Longchamp and I don't plan on bring him back. So I hope you continue to enjoy and review. Also I am completely sane…at least as much as the next guy.<strong>


	18. Chapter 17

**Ch 17: Hibari Finds Ryohei Makes a Terrible Mime, Lambo Grows Suspicious, And Lots of Running**

* * *

><p>Hibari was in a better mood then he had been in the rest of the day. The reason for this was actually….<p>

"Mhmmm MHMMM mhmmmmhhhmmhhmmhmhh." Came the sound from next to him and the reason for why he was in a good mood. He turned to look at the currently muffled and duct taped Ryohei. When they had fallen down the hole Hibari had been lucky as we know to find duct tape. He then proceeded to duct tape Ryohei's mouth shut and his hands into fists. After all the only thing Ryohei would be good for helping him with is fighting and as a meat shield. So he had eliminated the annoying sounds of his voice and made it so he could not remove the duct tape but could still fight.

So Hibari and Ryohei continued to explore the tunnel systems in relatively silence except for Ryohei's muffled attempts at speech. So when they came to an area of the tunnels that actually started to look like someone lived there Hibari was actually able to hear the loud HEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Ring off the walls.

_Hmmm…that sound seems very familiar…really familiar…like I caused the sound on many occasions to come from someone…but I haven't heard it very much recently…It really brings nostology and dejavu into my mind…_So while Hibari tried to place where he had heard something similar, Ryohei surprisingly caught onto where it was from faster. He began to jump up and down, wave his hands in front of Hibari to get his attention. Of course all it did was annoy Hibari and derail his thoughts.

"Herbivore stops that racket I am trying to think." Hibari threatened Ryohei with a glare promising great pain. Ryohei stopped jumping but...

"Mhmmmm..mhmmmm…mhmmm…" He stated.

"What?" Hibari snapped back. Ryohei paused for a few minutes and he even appeared to be thinking from the steam coming out of his ears.

"smmm….ummm…naaaa….." Ryohei attempted to annunciate only to get an irritated raise of Hibari's eyebrow.

"smm….uuuu….nnaa." Ryohei stated and failed once again to get it across.

"EXNTREEEMME TTTUUUNNNAA!" He attempted to shout at Hibari through the duct tape only to attempt to breathe unsuccessfully through his noise.

_What has this idiot herbivore been trying to say…obviously I can't understand him with the duct tape on but getting him this way was the cost of all the duct tape so if I remove it he will be able to speak and sadly be understood…wait the last one he stated his stupid phrase extreme and then….tu..na…tuna….what's tuna got to do with…._ Ryohei was still trying to breathe as Hibari went through his thought process and Ryohei even was going to try again when… _Tuna…tuna…tuna…tsuna…wait WHAT!...then everything came back about that sound…actually it wasn't a sound but a scream…_

"Do you mean Tsuna?" Hibari finally quarried.

Ryohei's eyes shined as he nodded and nodded…But Hibari had already ran off to find the stupid herbivore and whatever had made him screamed. Ryohei stood there for a few minutes and then ran after Hibari's retreating back.

Yamamoto

Yamamoto was no longer behind Hibari and Ryohei. A while back he had taken a different path at a fork in the tunnel. So he heard the HEEEE! Scream at about the same time. He of course had no prior contact with the human Tsuna so he would have not recognized it.

But it was a scream so he began to run down his own path which just like Hibari and Ryohei's path had begun to look like someone lived there.

Lambo

_The great and powerful LAMBO the adventurer was on a new great adventure with his minion Haru the_….at this point Lambo paused to look at Haru who was carrying him.

"Haru?" He asked. She continued to walk and follow the mushrooms but glanced down at him.

"Yes, Lambo what is it?" She replied.

"What are you?"

She paused in her step to look down at him. _She probably could not understand the great me_. Then she continued forward.

"Lambo that's a weird question. I am obviously a girl."

Lambo then pouted and began to flail his arms around.

"That's not what the great I meant! I mean before you turned into a Tsuna-nii and was a boy but then you turned back so I was just wondering what you are!" He wailed.

"Oh, yeah you were there…" She paused and then stated. "Why do you ask?"

"Well the great me was having a monologue in my head and I was the great adventurer LAMBO and there is you which your Haru but monkey won't fit so I need something to put with your name." He exclaimed excitedly.

Haru stared down at him and then continued walking. _What did he mean by monkey wouldn't fit… _She shakes her head and thought about it.

"Well?" Lambo asked.

"Hmmm…I guess you can call me Haru the master of disguises." She absently replied. Lambo's eyes became hug as he nodded his head.

"That makes sense since you were you one minute and then Tsuna-nii the next." He stated to the air. _I have to keep an eye on Haru so she does not attempt to change into Tsuna-nii and get rid of him. After all people who use discusses can't be trusted. She could easily take Tsuna-nii's place and I would not know…so I need to come up with saf—ety phrases with Tsuna-nii that he would only know. _Lambo continued to think to himself lost in his own world.

Haru on the other hand had come to the end of the mushroom trail and found a secret elevator in a tree. It was secret because someone had gone to the trouble of using their powers so that only supernaturals can see it. She looked down at Lambo, saw he was lost in thought. Then shrugged and was about to enter the elevator.

"Hey young lady…" Someone called from off to the side. She turned to see a blonde man with green eyes standing there. He had coveralls on and a sucker in his mouth.

Spanner

Spanner had been told to go and do some field work in the park. Apparently some weird mushrooms that cried had appeared there. So he had leisurely made his way there to investigate. He upon entering the park looked around and found his own trail of crying mushrooms. So of course he followed the mushrooms and the trail ended abruptly in the mind of the park. It was kind of a letdown till he saw a brown haired girl carrying an afro little boy walk up following her own trail of mushrooms.

He observed her and saw that she was staring at a tree a few feet in front of her. She looked down at the boy, shrugged and looked like she was about to walk forward when he decided to call out.

She turned to look at him and seemed to be on guard. _Hmmm…this seems interesting…_

He then started to walk towards her.

Hibari

In Hibari's head long run forward he had suddenly realized there was no longer any screams so there was nothing to follow anymore. So Hibari stopped running to step aside as Ryohei who had been following him continued to run ahead until he hit a wall.

While Ryohei recovered Hibari tried to listen for any more noises to aid him in finding the herbivore but there was nothing. So when Ryohei had gotten up Hibari motioned for Ryohei to follow him and continued to follow one of the paths.

They had been walking for a while when they heard muffled sounds form a door down a tunnel that went off from theirs. Hibari readied his tonfas and went for the door.

Yamamoto

Yamamoto had long sense stopped running forward after he had realized after the first few screams that they had stopped. He was in a very confusing area of the tunnels. On one side of the T tunnel split the tunnels did indeed look like tunnels but on the other side the tunnels suddenly took a drastic change in appearance. The area on the other side of the crossing path looked like it belonged in some high class hotel. Why would the tunnels suddenly become like that.

Yamamoto took a few careful looks up and down the corridors and then crossed over and started to walk down the very fancy tunnel. Then he heard a ding and turned to see a pair of doors that had begun to open.

And then….

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<strong>

Naïve: And I leave you once more with a cliff hanger..and the worse kind of one in this instant.

Tsuna: All I did this chapter was scream! Where am I? What are you having done to me?

Naïve: Chill we will find out next chapter. So will Hibari and his current muted Ryohei find Tsuna, What will Spanner talk with Haru about, What creature is Yamamoto about to come face to face with, and what of our little Tuna's own situation of an unwanted friend's bromance…Tune in to the next chapter which cause my Spring break is next week will be coming soon.

Reborn: This better be good…


	19. Chapter 18

**Ch 18: Chase the Rabbit Deeper Down the hole, Where You End Up is Better Off as Repressed Memories**

* * *

><p>The doors slammed open as Hibari kicked them in. Revealing the scene playing out in front of them. In a very red room with hearts everywhere they saw…<p>

Yamamoto

Ding. The door went as it began to open. When it was fully open two people walked out and the doors closed behind. Standing in front of Yamamoto was some blonde guy in overalls with a sucker in his mouth. As well as a brown haired girl carrying a little kid with an afro and cow printed pajamas.

For a while all they did was stare at each other until a man who looked a lot like a praying mantis came out of a door a ways down. They all stared at him for a while and then when he ran from them they all gave chase.

"Hahahahaha! What's your guys' names?" Asked Yamamoto as they chased the man. He earned a stare from the blonde and all the girl did was blink.

"I'm the great Lambo! And I like grape candy!" Exclaimed the little boy in the girl's arms. "And this girl is Haru! My Minion!"

The girl rolled her eyes as she continued to chase the man in front. The blonde on the other hand was not as forthcoming. He glanced at Yamamoto and shifted the lollipop in his mouth to the other side.

"I am wasting too much energy as is chasing this man and now even answering you. So I will wait for pleasantries till later." The Blonde drawled out. Yamamoto's grin fell for about a second before it returned.

"Hahahaha! Then I'll just call you lollipop guy since you won't tell me." He stated.

"What's your name?" Came the question from the girl who had been quite this whole time as she finally glanced at him.

"Haha..hahaha.. It's a secret." He grinned as he replied. She eyed him for a fraction of a second before maneuvering next to him. "So why exactly are you guy's chasing this man?" He continued before she could press for more info.

The girl stared at him for a few minutes before she replied, "He's at the bottom of an elevator we went into in a tree after following a trail that lead from where our friend went missing."

"So?"

She sighed, "This man might know where our friend went," She paused and gave him a side long glance. "Of course you could actually know something too. But since you are still here and chasing the man I can just ask you later."

"Hahhaha…hahahah." Nervous laughter was his only response as he turned his attention back to the blonde. "So why is he here then?"

"He would not leave me alone when I was attempting to get down here so I just brought him along." She replied.

Yamamoto turned once more to raise an eyebrow at the blonde.

"Why are you…" He started but the blonde cut him off.

"I said I would explain things later." The blonde huffed. "I do not like wasting energy when already wasting too much."

"Fine then." The girl stated before Yamamoto could reply.

"Please hold Lambo for a second." She stated as she already thrust the little boy into his arms. She then bolted forward. As she slowly caught up the man they were chasing began to speed up more. She tsked and then her body began to change. It was only a few seconds but while they watched it seemed to go very slowly as she morphed into a creature. It was quite graceful and beautiful scene if you wanted to describe it but all too soon as the seconds past she had turned into a full fledge cheetah.

"Fascinating." Was the only comment the lollipop guy stated upon seeing this display and he did not even seem to agree with his own words. His tone was neutral and his face was blank of any expression.

She then in her new feline body used the burst of speed the body gave her to catch the man in her claws. She then pinned him down and waited for them to catch up. When they did the lollipop guy then using nearby fabric on some tables he tied the man up. After she released him she turned back to her original form.

Then she walked over to Yamamoto and extended her arms. He on the other hand blanking stared at her and did not realize her intent. She sighed and stated,

"I asked you to hold Lambo for a second…" Yamamoto continued to stare blankly.

"It has been way longer then a second so please return him." She flatly stated with a glare. Yamamoto finally realized and then returned Lambo to her.

"Now then, let's find out why this guy was running from us." She stated with a glint in her eye and a tight smile.

Hibari

They saw the owner of the scream from earlier. He was dressed as a girl and he was currently in a very weird situation. He sat on a sofa as pink as pink could get. There was some blonde creature thing with its head on the girly dressed boys lap. Said boy was…cleaning the blonde boy's ears with a cu tip…..What?

When the doors had slammed open Tsuna had bolted up and the blonde dazed eyes turned to look at them. Hibari's eye twitched as he immediately went into action and left the shocked Ryohei at the door. He grabbed the blonde and threw him across the room and then glared at Tsuna. He then raised his tonfa.

"I'll bite you both to death."

He only received a blank stare from Tsuna. Which actually made him pause….._That's not right. He would usually cringe…cower, and say he's sorry…wait. _Hibari blinked as he realized something as he recalled all the interactions he has had since …_Is this really the same herbivore…He has not been afraid of me once since we first met again and he even made the sarcastic reply to my death threat when we first met again…._

While Hibari was thinking things through Ryohei had snapped out of his own shock to walk over to Tsuna and shake him. He received no response, so he then tried waving his hand in front of Tsuna's face. He did not option any response from the little Tuna. So Ryohei started waving his arms and got Hibari's attention.

"What?"

After getting Hibari back to reality he demonstrating the fact that Tsuna had apparently become brain dead. Hibari then went over to the unconscious blonde on the floor to wake him up and get an answer. Sadly his form of awaking him involved slapping him over and over which it being a Hibari caused the blonde just to go back unconscious if he did wake up.

"What do we have here?" Came a voice from the still open door they had entered through. Hibari stopped his abus…attempts at waking the blonde up to turn towards the doors….

**To be continued….**

* * *

><p><span>Naïve:<span> Hopefully I will Have the next one out later this week.


End file.
